Disconnected
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Sequel to 'Connections'. Kira sat in his room wondering just how he fit into this twisted world he'd joined. What was his purpose? Someone was out to destroy them. KxL, AxC, DxM, YxS and someone new.
1. His name was Shani

**Disconnected**

His name was Shani

(Ya I bet you're wondering if it's the right story right now.)

First of all, Welcome back fans of 'Connections'. I hope you like the sequel.

Secondly, Thanks to all who gave me their ideas on this story. A special thanks out to scubyslacker. I hope I meet all of you reviewer's expectations. -bows-

Third, Kodoku. You only ever reviewed anonymously so I have to ask.. Are you here! -looks around-

Also, please note the difference in Kira's mother's name. Ann is now Via. Which is, so says my source, her real name.

Lana: -scoff- source. Ya, your sister is a real source alright.

Reb: shut up.. Oh! Where did you come from? -jumped back in surprise-

Lana: On to the sequel. Chapter one!

* * *

In a dark room, the only source of light was the computer in the corner. It seemed to work on it's own as it brought up and searched records continuously. Footsteps would have been heard had there been anyone else in the room. A tall man in a fine business suit, although it would go unnoticed in the dark, paused in the middle of the room, his black sunglasses reflecting the image on the computer screen. It had paused on an article. There, on the screen was Lacus Clyne. She was receiving an award for her newest album.

A phone rang and the man pulled out his cell phone. After a short wait he spoke.

"Yes. I think it's time we started the party." he said calmly. His eyes gazing over the article and lingering over the brunette beside Lacus in the picture.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Kira unraveled a blanket and lay it on the bed. He smiled at his handy work, a nicely made bed, and turned to look at the many unopened boxes. He sighed and went to get another box of Lacus' things.

Lacus recently moved and Kira had moved with her. He brought all his money and possessions this time. Lacus said she was only moving so that Kira didn't feel out of place in a home where everyone else knew exactly where everything was. Kira thought that would've been easier, but Lacus insisted.

So now, while Lacus spoke with some important men in suits, Kira was unloading her stuff. He knew she was going to fret later, but he had decided to help her with her stuff anyway. While her many servants brought in bigger stuff, Kira did little things.

Lacus had a map posted on the wall at the beginning of every hall so everyone knew where things went too. She thought of everything.. Seriously.. Kira moved into his own room and looked around. His bed sat in a corner and he had a desk with paper and his many items were around the room. His computer was set up and ready for use and Kira smiled. Just the way he liked it. Small, almost cramped, yet homely.

He even had that silly safe brought in with him.

"Kira!" Lacus's voice called, almost worried. Kira hurried back to her room.

"Ya?"

"You didn't unpack my stuff did you?" she asked.

"Uh.. Ya. Ya I did." he smiled.

"But Kira! I told you I'd do it alone.. I mean... Didn't you have your own things to do? I really didn't want to burden you.." she was about to really ramble when Kira kissed her. He backed away blushing, and turned away.

"Well.. I-I had the time. My room's done and all so it was no problem. Stop thinking about it so much." he turned back with a flawless smile and then left the room. "Your father said to see him when you were done with everything!" he called.

Lacus sighed. Kira was too nice sometimes..

– – –

"This reporter, for one, believes that the privacy of famous people needs to be highly monitored. There just aren't enough precautions to prevent such a scene from happening again."

"And cut!"

A brunette sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead. She smiled when a familiar voice called and someone ran over. Despite her swearing that she'd never become a reporter, it had inevitably happened.

"Great job, Mir." he smiled.

"Stop praising me, Dearka. It sucked!" Miriallia laughed at his hopeless expression.

"Oh come on! Don't tease me like that! I'll never know how to compliment you if you keep doing that.." Dearka sighed. No matter how many times he tried, she always found some way to shoot down his compliments.

"But really, poor Kira." Mir frowned. "Those nasty paparazzi chased him out of his home! He had to sneak out the back window!" She exclaimed.

"'Poor Kira'? Get real, Mir. The guy got to move into a mansion with his superstar girlfriend.." Dearka noted and Mir glared at him. Apparently she didn't see the greatness in his ideas. "I.. I give up!" Dearka threw his hands up and began to walk away. Mir smiled and ran after him, locking their hands together and intertwining their fingers.

She laughed and Dearka had no idea what he'd done to cause this happy reaction.

– –

Cagalli sighed in her nervousness. A woman named Rei was applying make up to her face. Rei was an older woman and Cagalli's new make up artist for when she played in movies. Cagalli wasn't actually a movie star yet, but she had her very first audition today for a roll opposite Athrun. Rei wanted her to look good.

The door to the dressing room was opened and in stepped Athrun Zala. He smiled, with something behind his back, and walked over.

"Good afternoon, beautiful." he looked at her in the mirror where he could see the work of the makeup. "My you're looking pretty today. And every guy knows a pretty lady deserves pretty flowers." he pulled out a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Cagalli might have gasped and giggled if she were that type of girl. She might have even moved to kiss Athrun a thank you, but Rei wouldn't let her. So she had to deal with locking eyes with a mirror image of him and smiling.

"Thanks, Athrun." she looked pleadingly at Rei, who sighed and resigned herself to searching through her bag for something else so Cagalli could talk to Athrun.

As soon as she stood up and faced him, Athrun kissed her. She smiled.

"Well you're being unusually gentleman like today. What do you want?" she asked, scoldingly.

"Nothing!" Athrun gasped in mock hurt. "I can't bring you flowers just because I want to?" he asked.

"No. So spill." Cagalli decided her makeup was finished. It wasn't like she needed mascara or anything for an audition anyway. Athrun held out his arm and she locked arms with him, flipping him around. "Just walk." she laughed. Athrun shrugged and he escorted her out the door and toward her audition.

"So I was wondering.." Athrun began.

"Oh, here it comes." Cagalli smirked knowingly.

"Well, your mother wants to invite us to a party." Athrun sighed and Cagalli got tense. Just because she said she'd forgiven their mother, did not mean she was completely over what she'd done when Kira was little.

Athrun knew this wouldn't be easy. He'd been thinking of a way to slide it into conversation for a week now but he was running out of time. The party would be in three days.

"Come on, Cagalli. Both of your parents will be there. Kira's bringing Lacus and I hear her new manager is coming too. Apparently he forced his way in. Some man named 'Mwu La Flaga'. It's supposed to be a lot of fun." Athrun tried.

He didn't even know why _he_ wanted to go so bad. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen Kira and Lacus in months. Except on the news for several weeks after the concert and then that news story about Kira being run out of his home.

"Fine. But only because I want to see Kira and Lacus again." Cagalli huffed. Athrun smiled.

"Now that that's over. Smile. They love smiles." And there, Athrun had to stop because he could no longer follow her into the audition.

When she was gone, Athrun flipped open his cell phone and dialed Kira.

"Hey, Kira. You know what? You're good. You were right.. Mention you coming and she just agreed without question." Athrun laughed and walked off to rehearse his lines.

– – – –

Kira got out of the car and then turned to help Lacus out, even if she swore she didn't need it. Kira was dressed in a suit, much to his dismay, and Lacus was in a soft lavender party dress, which she seemed to love and looked gorgeous in.

Kira smiled as Lacus held his hand. It was almost as if she were nervous! Of course, Lacus had never met Kira's parents. Maybe even she got nervous for things like that.

'Of course she does, you idiot. She might be famous, but she's still human!' Kira yelled at himself.

"Are you okay, Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Yea. Completely. It's just... been a while." Kira said, half truthfully. Actually, Kira was nervous too. He hadn't seen his father at all since he'd regained his memories. How much had he changed? Would he recognize him or would his mother have to introduce them?

"It's okay." Lacus whispered. Although she was just as nervous as he was, or more, she still had the strange power to hold her head up and move forward. It was invigorating.

It was amazing, actually, that they had been able to arrive without the press knowing. A night and a party, without their faces in the paper tomorrow morning. Kira smiled as they entered the building and he instantly spotted his mother welcoming guests.

"Mother." Kira brought Lacus up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mrs. Yamato." Lacus smiled.

"Oh! Long time no see! I'm terribly sorry for how I acted that day." Via apologized. "Kira, your father promised he'd come but I haven't seen him. Just.. keep an eye out, okay?" she smiled as she went to greet someone else.

"Well, I have to say she makes better second impression." Lacus smiled but Kira knew she was just trying to make him feel better.

The 'building' for the party was Via's summer home. Large and beautiful, it was, in basic term, a mansion. A grand glass chandelier hung on the high ceiling of the main room and a red carpet ran the main pathway of both of the two floors and even up the stairs, a classy effect. The floor was tile, the stairs were marble, the railing made of wood.

Kira had only been here once before, when he was very small and his mother had started dating her new husband. He'd been told not to touch anything. Even though it had been so long, Kira could point out the differences. He could even tell you that the painting on the right side of the stairway used to be on the left and, as such, faced a different direction.

"Excuse me. Would you happen to be Miss Lacus Clyne?" a man with blonde hair came up and smiled lightly.

"Oh! Yes. I'm sorry. Do I know you?" she asked.

"I'm sure not. My name is Rau. Rau Le Creuset. It's a pleasure to meet you." He tipped his head and his glass towards her.

"Oh. You too." Lacus curtsied and Kira looked at the man with interest. He looked familiar.

"I'd like you to meet my adopted son as well. I'm pretty sure he'll be working for you soon." Rau said with all gentleman charm. As if on cue, an green haired teen walked up beside them. He held Lacus's hand gently and kiss it.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Shani Andras." he greeted cooly.

* * *

Reb: aha. Was that any good? Btw, My original choice of guy was Clotho Beur, but I liked Shani's name better. Shani Andras. Besides.. I think the name Clotho is.. weird.. Besides, Shani seems more of the type that looks cooler when he's not evil or crazy. -shrug- Sorry.

Also, I'm working on the next chapter but I have a party to go to in a few hours and this story still slightly eludes me even though I know exactly where I plan to go with it. lol. Later! -waves-


	2. Hello, Father

**Disconnected**

Hello, Father

Sorry for not updating sooner. The site wasn't letting me upload this chapter yesterday or friday. I'm going to try and post every Friday. If I dont, I hope it's only because the site wont let me.

--

Although I've already said this in a Review Reply, Thank You kopakanuvafan20. Wow, what a hard name.

Second, I've told Kopa this but I'll say it again. I don't know anything about Rey. I haven't had the honor of watching GSD yet, so I'm sticking with Gundam SEED characters.

And actually, I just went to and read Rey's bio.. Wow. No wonder you people thought I should've used him. He's perfect. Damn. Oh well. Too late now.

For information: Shani's personality will remind _me _of how wiki described Rey. So if it's easier for you, think of Rey. And anyway, Rey looks better.

– – –

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Shani Andras." he greeted cooly, as though he'd been trained to act that way. Lacus blushed very lightly at the flattery.

"You too." she bowed her head this time. Kirabegan to feelan emotion he'd never felt before in their relationship.

A song began to play in the next room, where dancing was. Shani didn't seem surprised, like Lacus was. He simply indicated over his shoulder and asked her to dance. Being as nice as she was, Lacus couldn't refuse.

Kira watched as she was pulled away toward the dance floor, her hand leaving his. Rau watched him with mild interest.

"Sad thing, isn't it?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kira asked, breaking his gaze away from Lacus and Shani.

"To have something you love slip away." Rau turned and walked away. Kira twitched slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he turned a glare on Shani. Ya, he was jealous for sure now. He'd never had a reason to be jealous before because Lacus only had eyes for him. But Shani..

Lacus seemed to be enjoying herself. Kira's gaze softened. He should just be happy that she was happy and move on with it. He wasn't going to let Shani or his 'father' ruin the party for him.

Kira walked around, sure that Lacus could find him if she wanted to. He found the refreshments and instantly grabbed a cookie. Then he got some punch and stood there. Knowing his mother, one of the two punch bowls was spiked, so he examined his glass thoroughly before deciding it was safe.

He took this time to look around for his father or Cagalli. He couldn't even find his mother in this crowd. He began to walk towards the front of the house where he'd seen his mother earlier. Even though she was wearing a beautiful, unmistakable, red dress he could not see her.

"Since when does 8 o'clock mean 9?" but he could hear her. Kira's coordinator ears instantly picked up on that familiar angry voice. He inched his way to the side door, where no other guests were. Outside was his mother, having a heated argument with a man.

He stood a good head taller than Via, with slicked back, light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white suit and seemed to be trying to calm Via down.

"I'm here, aren't I?" he asked. Via crossed her arms.

"You're an hour late, Ulen. When I invited Kira so he could ..."

"Kira's here?" the man seemed shocked.

"Of course.. Didn't Cagalli tell you?" Via asked, suddenly not angry.

"No. I haven't...seen her since last week." Ulen shook his head and instantly took an interest in the glass door that showed him the party inside. Kira hid out of view. That was close.

The two stood in silence for a moment. Ulen seemed to believe he'd see Kira without actually going to search for him. Via was wrapped in her own thoughts and wouldn't have even noticed if he _had _left.

Kira leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath. So.. Was that man his father? He glanced around the corner. It was probable. They did look a little alike. Of course, Kira hadn't seen the man since he was three so he could be wrong.

"Kira!" Cagalli called from across the hall. Outside, both Ulen and Via looked up. Kira spotted his sister and made his way towards her. He tried to stay as much out of his parent's view as possible as he did, but apparently that was hopeless.

He could hear the door opening to allow them inside. The crack that had let Kira eavesdrop was now a doorway to the past. His father was walking through that door. Any doubts in his mind seemed to vanish with this decision that his worst case scenario had produced.

"Kira?" Ulen asked, not 10 feet behind him. Cagalli stared at him in confusion. She didn't know her father would be coming. Kira, who stood only five feet away, seemed frustrated as to what he should do. Should he respond? How? Dad? Father? Mr. Hibiki?

"Dad!" Cagalli smiled and ran to hug him. Athrun appeared from nowhere when Cagalli moved out of the way and let him be seen. Kira smiled in relief.

"Athrun.." he sighed. Finally, someone he knew that could give him a little support. Cagalli was just distracting him and they could tell. Maybe Ulen could too, because when Athrun smiled encouragingly, he kept up his trying.

"Kira, is that really you?" Kira sighed and turned to face him.

Ulen gasped. There was no doubt in the world that this was Kira before him. His eyes were always the same. Full of emotion and energy, and right now.. even fear.

".. Dad.." Kira managed to get out. Somewhere in his mind, he'd decided he wasn't capable of two syllables. Ulen smiled and left Cagalli to hug Kira.

Cagalli smiled slightly. Athrun soon came to stand beside her, as did her mother. Kira was tense at first, being held by a father he couldn't remember very well. Soon though, he could remember the day it happened and his father's laughter and smiles. That was all it took for Kira to return the hug.

"It's been a long time.." Ulen backed away, as though suddenly remembering that his child may still have amnesia.

"14 years to the day." Kira noted. He smiled, seeing his dad's worried face. "I missed you too."

Ulen relaxed slightly and rested his hand on Kira's shoulder. They both turned to their family, which included Athrun now, and walked over. At this point, Cagalli noticed her mother and jumped away and almost into Athrun.

– – – –

"Kira?" Lacus called as she finally made her way out of the dance room. She looked around and smiled when she spotted the brunette. Kira was talking to a group of people. It included Athrun, Cagalli, Via, and who she guessed must have been his father. It made her happy to see him in a place where he may be at peace.

However, Kira didn't look like he was at peace. He was smiling and having his hair ruffled by his father. They were all trying to talk to him. But Lacus swore she saw his eyes saying he was missing something. Something that would bring him peace and stability in the group.

"Lacus, where'd you go?" Shani's slightly annoyed voice came. He saw her looking sadly over at Kira and smirked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's fine, see? He's a big boy."

Lacus sighed. So far in their dancing, Shani had told her that she was a beautiful singer and that he liked her dress, her smile, her laugh, and even her hair clip. All had been mentioned several times.

"Shani, I'm not feeling well enough to dance again. I'm sorry." she lied. Oh, but she lied well enough for him. He drew his hand back, as though afraid of any illness she may have.

"Oh.. well.."

"It was nice dancing with you." she smiled brightly and curtsied slightly as she made her way toward Kira. Shani simply fumed silently and went to find Rau.

– – – –

"All I'm saying is that he's been with her for over a year and what's he got to show for it?" Ulen spoke to Via as though their children and family weren't there.

"Don't talk as if you know what went on. You don't know what he went through to get where he is." Via countered, crossing her arms and huffing.

Cagalli sighed. It was like a war zone every time they got near each other. Athrun felt like a third..one, two, three, four..whatever. Like a third wheel. Kira simply stood there, enduring it. Cagalli didn't think she'd be able to last that long.

"Where he is! Where exactly is he, Via? A backstage bodyguard and closet boyfriend? Just look at who you've raised him to be!" Ulen groaned. Even though it was meant only to win his argument, Kira seemed to take this statement to heart.

"I've raised him to be a kind and caring individual. Anyway, look at Cagalli. She's so tomboyish!" Via countered. At this, Cagalli puffed her cheeks out and went to argue as well. Athrun held her back as he interjected.

"Excuse me. I understand how you may have ill feelings toward one another, but there's no right to bring your children into it. They're both perfect the way they are and I suggest you look at that before pointing out any faults you may think they have." With that, Athrun took Cagalli's hand in his, their rings touching, and led her away.

Both Via and Ulen frowned. At least they were feeling remorse about it now. Kira was still thinking of what his father had said. Backstage bodyguard and closet boyfriend.

"Kira, I've been looking all over for you." Lacus smiled, walking up and inconspicuously grabbed his hand. Kira smiled brightly, glad she'd found him.

"Dad, this is Lacus. Lacus, this is my father, Ulen Hibiki." he introduced. Ulen held her hand and bowed slightly, not kissing it as others would. Perhaps he thought he wasn't worthy to do so after what he'd said earlier about her. He'd insinuated that Lacus was no good for his son..Ouch.

"It's a pleasure." she smiled. She felt like her usual self again. With Shani gone, she could breathe again.

– – – –

Kira yawned as he awoke the next morning. He looked to his side to check the time. 6:04. He groaned and stared at the ceiling.

'Where he is! Where exactly is he, Via?'

It had never occurred to Kira in his year with Lacus that he was so different from the rest of his family. His mother was a respected higher class woman who ran a popular woman's beauty salon and a line of woman's skin care products. His father was a scientist who was working on genetics and was actually the one who made Kira one of the very first coordinators.

Athrun was a 'world famous' actor who's movies sold everywhere. Cagalli was now his wife and also an actor, earning instant fame. Not to mention that last night she was ecstatic about how well she believed she'd done at her interview. And finally, Lacus was a beautiful and wonderful singer. Her songs could make you laugh and cry.

He suddenly felt useless and unneeded in this world so high above the normal. Maybe he should feel proud. He had family that ruled the business world and movies. He had a girlfriend who was a famous singer. Perhaps he should feel blessed and be happy.

But he wasn't.

He had always wanted to be of use to Lacus. He wouldn't have survived if he hadn't felt needed. It was the reason for his job backstage and his duty in being a bodyguard.

Knock. Knock.

"Kira? Are you awake?" Lacus asked softly as she peeked her head in. She smiled when she saw him sitting on the edge of his bed. Wait. Kira hadn't remembered moving to sit up.

"Morning, Lacus." he greeted. She smiled and set herself down next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night." she began. "It's about Shani. I'm sorry I spent so much time.."

"Lacus? Do you think I'm out of place?" Kira asked. He hadn't really been listening and his own thoughts were too loud to ignore.

"What? Of course not. Your place is here...with me." she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Whatever makes you feel otherwise... It's lying." she assured him.

And Kira wanted to believe her. He really wanted life to continue on it's steady pace as it had before. But he knew he couldn't do that and he knew life wouldn't allow that either.


	3. Sinking In

**Disconnected**

Sinking In

It had been three weeks since the party and Kira had all but forgotten the people they met there but he couldn't erase his father. Ulen took it upon himself to visit Kira daily and try to bond. The guy was nice and all, but he kept bringing up jobs Kira could be good at.

It seemed Ulen really wanted Kira to join him as a scientist. Since Kira was the only coordinator to come out of the process completely normal and unharmed, he was 'special'. Ulen believed Kira would be a lot of help since he could learn faster than those around him.

Kira however, felt he was normal and didn't think he was an better than his friends and family. In fact, he felt he was lower. Being a coordinator didn't make him any different at all.

Right now, Kira was hiding in a corner, backstage. He sat in a metal chair that felt cold even through his jeans. He held a blank book and a pen in his hand as he tapped his foot to Lacus's practice.

The actual show would start soon but until then, Kira would stay hidden. Because until then, Ulen could still be around. He opened the book to it's first blank page and began to scribble down words and rubbish.

It was a sort of journal, so to speak. He felt it would help him organize his thoughts and figure out what he would do from his point in time right now.

"Perhaps it all started the day I created the chat room." Kira pondered allowed as he wrote it down.

'_Connections was to be a room where anyone could enter and feel at home. It started out with just me and my friends but it soon caught on. I guess it started there. Since I made the room and met Lacus there, perhaps that's where it all started.'_

"Kira?" a voice asked. Kira jumped and slammed the book closed. Raising his gaze, he met the purple eyes of none other than..

"Dearka?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Babysitting." WHACK! "I mean.. Watching." Dearka held his head where Mir had shown up to hit him with herreporter'smicrophone.

"Long time no see, Kira." she smiled and waved. "I'm supposed to ask you how you're feeling in your relationship with the renowned singer, Lacus Clyne. We're doing a story at the end of the month and I have that long to gather information." she shrugged.

Kira was confused. They showed up out of nowhere! Now what was the original question?

"A story on what?" he asked. Miriallia shrugged once more.

"On how the life of a super star works. Does a relationship hold tight in the spotlight? That sort of thing." Mir began to shrug but paused and then pointed at him. "Actually, people are really curious about Kira Yamato. You're an idol and everyone wants to hear the story of how you two met."

Kira smiled, as though he'd been given an idea. He jumped up and hugged Miriallia.

"Man, did I miss you guys." he laughed. Of course, even as the crew order unauthorized personnel to leave the area, Dearka and Mir had no idea what they'd said to get that reaction.

– – – –

Kira was happier than he'd been in days. He wrote quickly in his book, just waiting for the concert to end so he could consult Lacus on his decision.

"Thank you for coming!" Lacus smiled to the loud chorus of cheers as she cleared the stage.

"L...!" Kira jumped up to go talk to her.

"Lacus!" Kira turned and saw Shani hurrying up to her. "Here's a towel and your water."

"Why thank you, Shani." Lacus seemed as surprised by his appearance as Kira. Why was he here and why was he taking one of Kira's jobs?

"Ah, Lacus. I see you've met our new worker." It was Mwu. He clapped a hand on Shani's shoulder, who looked at it in slight distaste, and smiled at Lacus. "Shani will be working for you now. Enjoy!" and he seemed to think everything was peachy as he softly shoved Shani and then turned to leave.

Shani seemed like he just wanted to rip Mwu's hand off if he touched him again. However, as soon as Lacus began to talk with him, he was smiling and being a true gentleman.

"It's been a while, Miss Clyne." he nodded his head and she smiled.

"No need to be so formal, Shani." she laughed and Kira had forgotten what he was going to say.

"After you're done here, Lacus... I was wondering if you'd like to have a business dinner with me. Just business." he flashed her a smile and it showed that he wasn't used to it. But Lacus wasn't one to let anyone down and she hesitantly nodded.

"Would it be alright if I brought someone along?" she asked. Shani considered it before nodding.

"Of course. Bring Kei if you insist." and he bowed slightly and left before she could argue with her choice of bodyguard.

Kira's hand tightened around his book and he hotly walked off to do his job.

– – – – –

Lacus had gone off to dinner at around 5:30 with Kei as her bodyguard. She had wanted to ask Kira to take his place, but she couldn't find the boy anywhere. Now Lacus was off to have a 'business' dinner with Shani Andras and her mind was busy worrying where Kira may have gone.

– – –

Kira blinked his eyes open, realizing his was waking up from a dream. Normally, he didn't fall asleep in the middle of the afternoon, but today his mind had wandered and sleep took advantage of him.

He pushed himself off the desk he was sleeping at, and pulled the paper off his face. His pencil had rolled away from his limp hand and was dangling dangerously near the edge of the table. He snatched it up just before it fell off the edge and twirled it around for a moment, trying to remember what he'd been doing before his sudden nap.

He thought about Shani and the party. His father's word had been echoing in the back of his mind and his had been writing ... and that was the last he could remember.

'Writing!' Kira almost fell over. He looked through the papers on his desk before pulling one out that was covered in so much writing that no paper was really left to be seen.

"And it was the greatest day in the history of a life, the day that letter came. With no name but 'Striker' written to tell it's owner." he smirked at his own poet like lines.

– – – –

"Shani, I thank you for dinner but you don't have to walk me to my room." Lacus opened the door to her room and walked in a bit before turning and bowing slightly to Shani.

"I can't come in and see your room?" Shani pouted and Lacus inwardly sighed.

Lacus went to her bedside table and took off her necklace, placing it in the jewelry box. This had been a gift from Kira. He'd given it to her the night after the concert that reunited them. Since he couldn't be at the dinner with her in person, she brought him in the necklace.

Shani was dragging a finger over Lacus's bureau and glancing at her like he was trying to remember something he'd memorized.

"Miss Clyne.." he began, leaning on the bureau and crossing his arms. "I really liked.."

"Mr. Andras, I understand that you just want to help but please.. I'm tired." Lacus smiled sweetly at him and clasped her hands before her.

If he wanted to be formal, she could be formal. She kept her voice cheery and kind, just like her smiles. Shani flinched back slightly, the beginnings of a glare appearing.

"Miss Clyne.." he began again, trying to get his sentence out.

"Shani, I think it's time you left." a voice came from the doorway and Kira walked in. Shani sent a glare that was trying to hide itself and Lacus looked relieved. Shani looked between them, scoffed, and left the room.

"Kira!" Lacus quickly walked up to him and he embraced her. "I was worried about you.." she murmured into his chest, her eyes closed.

"And I was worried about you. How did it go?" he asked. He didn't believe Shani had wanted a 'business' dinner at all, but he'd pretend he did. Lacus backed off a little as she whipped away one tear and smiled.

"Oh, it was a great dinner. Shani's father paid for it but he didn't show up. Shani was a real gentleman through it too. He was being very kind. But I think he got agitated when the waiters would come and interrupt us." she laughed slightly and Kira smiled.

"Sounds like you had fun." In his mind he felt a dark cloud hovering over him but he tried to ignore it and be happy for her.

"Yes, but that's a dinner you can only deal with every now and then.." Lacus walked into her walk in closet to change her clothes.

Kira looked around the room and saw the necklace he'd given her was sitting in her jewelry box as though she'd just put it in. He smiled at that. So she'd taken it with her. Inwardly, Kira was laughing maniacally at Rau for thinking Lacus would leave him.

"Lacus, I'm going help your father. He asked me to come talk to him once I'd seen you." Kira was speaking to a closet door. He didn't add that Siegel had said 'after you see her with Shani.'

He could hear her saying okay but it was muffled. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Lacus came out of the closet in a light purple night gown with long sleeves and ended between her ankles and her knees.

She smiled at the closed door, where she knew Kira had just left. Her knight in shining armor. She spun in circles, imagining she was dancing with him since he wasn't there to do so. When she stopped, she was facing her bureau and she blinked.

On her bureau was a simple white envelope with no name on the front. She gently lifted it and turned it over. It hadn't even been sealed! Inside was one simple sheet of paper. It read:

'Eyes like the sky,

Smiles like the sun,

In a crowd of people,

All the rest are none.

Your laughs are the stars,

Your breath is the air,

The moon in the sky

Is the ribbon in your hair.'

She smiled at it's simplicity and then looked at the signature. It was one letter. A single, fancy 'S'.

* * *

Reb: lol. I almost forgot to post this. I was like 'It's Friday!'. Anyway..hope you liked it.


	4. Broken

Reb: sorry for not posting last week. Since I missed last week, I wrote up two chapters. This one is last weeks but it being posted today and the normal one comes out tomorrow like it's supposed to. Do forgive me. -bows-

* * *

**Disconnected**

Broken

Kira twiddled his pen, trying to think. Despite his efforts, all he could think about was his conversation with Siegel after Lacus got home from her dinner.

'Kira, I want to be serious with you.'

'Okay.. Sir.'

'And I want you to be completely honest with me.'

'Of course.' Kira nodded, almost shocked Siegel would think otherwise.

'How are you feeling after seeing them together?' Kira faltered, not expecting personal questions.

'S-sir?'

'Kira.' Siegel replied seriously. Kira sighed.

'I.. I felt jealous at first but then I noticed that she didn't want him to be there and it was making him angry. And she actually wanted to take me but I'd fallen asleep..So it's all my fault really but..' Siegel cleared his throat. 'Right.. Sorry.'

'Kira. All you did was realize once more that even after a year of being together and sharing moment together, you still love her and are protective of her, if not possessive. Actually, that surprised me. You've never been greatly possessive before..'

Kira blushed and Siegel thought for a moment more before he looked up and nodded.

'Kira, Lacus is a beautiful young woman and many young men will want to court to her.'

'Sir?' Kira asked, unsure what he meant.

'If you want Lacus, you may have to take the initiative and make a move before the opponent does.' And that was his dismissal to leave contemplating the words.

Kira still didn't understand and it had been three days. Looking at his watch, however, he remembered Lacus was having dance class and he was supposed to go watch.

– – –

Lacus pulled on her dance shoes and flexed her foot to make them feel right. She was taking a dance class like she had done for the last 4 years. Today was one of the days Kira would come to visit, so she was excited.

"Lacus?" Lacus turned and smiled at the blonde man. "Was a surprise! I came to see if there were any men besides Shani in dance and I find you."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Creuset." Lacus curtsied. Shani seemed displeased with the place as he stood against the wall behind them, by the door. He looked like he just wanted to leave.

"You wouldn't mind if my son watched your class, now would you?" Rau asked kindly.

"Of course not. But this is a private class. So he'll only see me and the instructor dancing. Are you sure that's okay?" she asked. Rau nodded as the door opened and Kira walked in.

He paused, his gaze drifting over Shani, who sized Kira up at the same time. It was like a split second rival stare and then it was over and Kira was walking up to Lacus.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." he ran a hand through his hair. "Are they here to watch as well?" Lacus nodded.

"Uh-huh. They just got here, actually. Apparently Shani's going to take a class here." she explained. Kira looked at Shani, who looked over all depressed at the idea.

"Miss Clyne, if you're ready to begin..." the instructor called, almost impatiently.

– – – – – –

Kira sat by Shani as they watched her practice. Rau had left, claiming to have bigger business.

Shani sighed and looked at the ceiling before casting his gaze over to Kira. He stared at him for a moment and it was giving Kira the creeps.

'Why the hell is he staring at me?' Kira inwardly grumbled. 'If he wants to say something..'

"You can't tell me you're actually enjoying this." Shani finally spoke. Kira blinked in surprise. He was not expecting that.

"Of course I am." 'I'd be enjoying it more without your staring.'

"Really? But it's not even good." Shani motioned to the instructor.

"It's ballet, Shani. I wouldn't expect you to understand it." Kira bit back. Lacus was a great dancer. Graceful, fluent, beautiful.

Shani paused and huffed. Then he smirked and raised his voice slightly.

"I understand it. She's three times as good and as beautiful as her instructor is." Lacus faltered slightly in her gait and the instructor glared over at them.

Lacus tripped and did a slight twirl before she fell down as though her legs had given out. Her instructor ran over instantly when she didn't get up.

"Miss Clyne!" she called, trying to check her but Lacus refused to move. Her hair hid her face and she was huddled over on the floor.

"K.." Lacus coughed out. Kira, who had leapt to his feet, blinked slightly. Was she crying? He began to hurry over when Shani shoved him to the side and went in his place. Kira slid slightly across the polished floors as Shani knelt beside Lacus.

"Are you okay.. Lacus?" he asked, finally not using Miss Clyne because that got him shoved away last time.

"My.. My ankle.." Lacus muttered, barely loud enough to hear. Her instructor pulled her hand away from her ankle and examined it.

"Watch her. I'll be right back." she ordered to Shani.

Kira pushed himself up off the floor. He swore he'd heard something crack when he'd hit but he didn't see anything broken around him. He returned his attention to Lacus and crawled his way over since it would be faster than walking.

"Are you okay, Lacus?" he asked, placing a hand on her back and trying to see her face.

"Just my ankle.. I guess I got distracted." she turned her head slightly to smile at him, trying not to grab her ankle again. Kira frowned, worry evident in his eyes.

"Your eyes are always the same.." Lacus randomly brought it up. "So emotional." she smiled warmly at that.

– – – – –

Cagalli got the mail and walked to the living room where Athrun had just sat down on the couch.

"Athrun, your father gave us tickets to another baseball game. Do we even like baseball?" she asked, sitting beside him. She tossed that one on the side table and blinked at the next letter.

"What's that?" Athrun asked. Cagalli didn't normally go silent in the middle of a rant.

"A letter from the acting company doing your next movie. But don't they usually call?" she asked, tearing it open.

Athrun watched in mild silence as she read it over.. and over. A smile spread across her face and then she frowned suddenly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"It says I get the part." she replied, folding the letter and turning away to hide her amused smile.

"So what's with the frown?"

Cagalli shrugged and pretended to cross her arms as she covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I got the role of your love interest. But I was _so_ hoping to get the part of the bad guy's girlfriend." she pouted dramatically, turning back around.

"What!" Athrun asked, almost falling over. Cagalli smiled and laughed.

"Ya right. I can't believe you almost fell for that one." she tossed the rest of the mail at him, unsure if it was useful.

She stood and went to retrieve the tv remote as Athrun looked through the letters. He paused on one, opened it, and read it thoroughly.

"Lacus went to the hospital?" Athrun asked. Cagalli turned back around. "Hurry Cagalli. Turn on the news." he waved at her as he kept reading.

_CLICK!_

'..had an accident while practicing and is now hospitalized even at this moment. We are prohibited from revealing which hospital but we are assured that it's only temporary and for precautionary reasons only... In other news, Representative Laurence resigned his position last night...'

_CLICK!_

"Oh my gosh." Cagalli looked back to Athrun. "Did Kira say which hospital?" she asked.

"It wasn't Kira who sent me the letter." Athrun looked down at the letter. "It's from someone name.. Creuset."

Cagalli and Athrun locked eyes before nodding and getting their stuff to leave.

– – – – –

Dearka paced back and forth. He grumbled to himself and Mir guessed he was worried about Lacus, although she was very off. Dearka was beating himself up because he couldn't think of anything to make Mir feel better about the situation.

He'd tried compliments and gifts over their time together and, although she was flattered, nothing really worked. Why would this situation change anything? He knew it was stupid to be thinking about this with Lacus in the hospital, but they said she was fine, didn't they?

"Dearka! Stop pacing, your making me nervous." Mir ordered. Dearka instantly sat beside her, like a good little dog.

The door at the end of the hall opened up and they smiled, standing up to greet Athrun and Cagalli. It seemed the new arrivals had lifted whatever was making Mir feel depressed.

"How have you guys been?" Miriallia asked, partly bouncing as her and Cagalli met.

"Great! I landed my first big role!" Cagalli informed happily. Mir congratulated her and they moved to sit down and catch up.

Dearka and Athrun stayed standing. They did what guys do and talked about how the relationship was working out for Dearka.

"Man, I cant even get her to say 'you're so sweet'." Dearka kept his voice hushed.

"Well I'm not fluent in female so I'll ask Cagalli to see what's going on later." Athrun joked. Dearka laughed and then the doors creaked open. They all turned and watched in silence as someone they never expected to be here walked through the doors.

"Yzak?" Dearka asked.


	5. A Grand Reentrance

**Disconnected**

A Grand Reentrance

Flay walked down the street with a silver haired teen lagging behind her. He seemed bored as Flay bounced around shopping.

"Any chance we'll make my movie?... you know.. With explosions.. And blood.. With the dying?" Yzak asked after an annoyed groan.

"You boys and your stupid movies." Flay waved his idea off. "Ooh look! The news!"

Yzak sighed. He didn't understand why she had to check the news every time it came on. He suspected it was so she could start crazy rumors about Kira. She still seemed to be infatuated with the guy and Yzak was becoming annoyed with it all. He had lost his hatred of Kira shortly after Kira got Lacus back.

Something about the live show of affection he had witnessed with Flay had told him to shut up and .. and shut up.

"Lacus got hurt? That slut. She probably got hurt while she was trying to cheat on Kira. That idiot can't even see he's being played. She'd just toying with his emotions!" Flay crossed her arms as she watched the report.

Yzak clenched his fists at his side.

"Can you believe that girl? It's been all over the internet about her new love interest."

Flay's constant bashing was really starting to hit a nerve.

"I can't believe Kira left me for her. Why would he do that when I'm obviously a better choice?" Flay asked, flipping her hair and preparing to walk off.

"You? A better choice?" Yzak asked skeptically, rasing an eyebrow. "Anyone in the world should be able to see the snake _you_ are after spending a little time with you!" he bit out.

"What? Yzak, what are you talking about?" Flay turned around to face him with a seemingly innocent confused look on.

"All you ever do is berate him and bash her until you can sleep soundly at night. All because someone _actually_ noticed you weren't good for them!" Yzak motioned to the tv screen where a music video was playing.

"Shut up! If I'm so horrible, why haven't _you_ left me? Huh! You're just like all the others! Using and abusing when you get bored!" Flay began to cry. "Well fine! I hope you get hit by a car!"

SMACK!

It resounded in the open air and people who had stopped to stare at them gasped. Since time seemed to have stopped to let it sink in, people gradually began to continue on their way.

Flay's eyes were wide and she hesitantly raised her hand to feel her cheek. It was already turning red. Yzak curled his hand into a fist, glaring at her and feeling almost no remorse for slapping her. He'd never hit a girl, but he could slap one.

"Hypocrites like you make me sick." Yzak growled as he walked away. Flay gasped as her shopping bag slipped down and off her arm.

"Y-... Yzak..." she whispered, watching as he turned around the corner, never looking back. Flay sank to the ground and covered her face, wiping away her tears.

– – – –

"Ya and.. I'm sorry for what I did last year." Yzak held his forehead. "Right. Thanks. See ya in a few minutes."

Yzak closed his cell phone as he stopped in front of the hospital. He'd felt like walking to clear his head and had called someone he knew would know which hospital it was.

He made his way through the building he hated. It always smelled so clean and disinfected in here. Sometimes it would switch to a feeling of death or emptiness but it was never a good feeling.

However, he could hear laughter as he approached the private wing where they had informed him Lacus was in. He did what he did best and entered quietly. However it seemed that in a hospital, no matter how much laughter there was, you could always hear the doors.

"Yzak?" Dearka asked. Yzak rolled his eyes. Of course no one would expect him to show up.

"What are you doing here?" Athrun asked, a slight glare on.

"Same reason you'll all here, of course." Yzak leaned against the nearest wall.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd come because.." Dearka began.

"Cause Yzak's just heartless, right?" Yzak asked with a cocky tone.

"Well.. I was going to say 'because your girlfriend hates us all. But I guess that works too." Dearka smirked.

"Dearka!" Miriallia almost landed a hit on Dearka's head again when Yzak began talking and distracted her.

"Well ya. I guess I do come off like that. But I don't have a girlfriend anymore so that rules out your idea. Besides, can't I come visit a friend?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The others looked between them, wondering which friend he meant since the only one who actually knew and really understood him was Dearka. The door at the other end of the hall from Yzak opened and a familiar brunette walked in.

He stopped and froze when they all stared at him. Kira let his eyes drift over the group, smiling. Then he spotted the teen in the back corner and really smiled.

"Wow. I didn't think you were seriously gonna show up." he bypassed everyone to talk to Yzak.

"Ya well, it's the least I could do after how I messed up your plans last year."

"Didn't I tell you I forgave you for that?" Kira crossed his arms and Athrun tapped him on the shoulder. Kira turned back around and found everyone was watching him, confused.

"Mind explaining?" the bluenette asked.

"Oh.. Yzak got a little mad and screwed up some of my plans, but that's history. Moving on.. How have you guys been? How did you know to come here?" he smiled, hurrying and hugging his sister.

"We all got letters from someone named Creuset." Athrun explained, handing Kira his letter.

"Rau Le Creuset?" Kira asked, looking over the letter. Yzak's eyes flared but he kept silent. "But how? He's been here at the hospital since Shani called him over this morning."

"Ah, so they're all here." Speaking of Creuset... Rau and Shani joined them in the slowly crowding hallway. Rau seemed to linger his gaze over Yzak before looking at Kira. "I hope you don't mind that I invited your friends. I was sure they'd want to check on Miss Clyne themselves."

"Oh no, it's fine." Kira nodded his head in a sort of thank you bow. "Thanks."

"It's was nothing." Rau smiled and motioned to Shani. "Come on, Shani. We should leave and let them have their visiting time. Wouldn't want to interrupt."

Just as quickly as they had come, the two left the other way. After a quiet moment, the four original people began to talk animatedly with Kira to catch up on what had happened.

– – – – –

Lacus sat in his hospital chair as the doctor finished checking how her leg was doing.

"It's just a sprain, right doc?" Mwu asked. He was sitting on the bed. The doctor shook his head and stood up straight.

"I'm afraid she's cracked her ankle. Like breaking it, only not as bad. It should heal soon enough." he smiled and nodded at Lacus before talking to Mwu about the particulars. Lacus wheeled herself over to the table where she spotted another letter like the one from her room. This was also addressed to her.

_Painfully watching._

_I want to see you happy._

_I believe in you._

_You are beautiful,_

_In every way possible._

_Always loving you._

Lacus smiled at the two haiku's. Like last time, the poem was marked with only one letter. However, it wasn't an S. This time the letter was marked with a big, cursive, lower case 't'

– – – – –

Kira helped Lacus hop into bed, literally. She was to keep off her ankle for two weeks at least before trying to walk on it again.

"You sure you're okay?" Kira asked.

"Fine. You worry too much." Lacus smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright.. I guess I'll see you in the morning." Kira smiled and gave her a peck on the lips before he exited the room.

--

Yzak was invited to stay a night at the Clyne mansion when they took Lacus home. Now he sat in his room, staring at the door.

'What's he planning?' he asked the air.

– – – – –

Onee-chan 1: Short, I know. I'm sorry. This chapter was the reentrance of Yzak Joule, who will be a main character in this story instead of a minor character like he was last time.


	6. The Brawl

**Disconnected**

The Brawl

Onee-chan 1: I know Yzak wasn't a main character last time.. But even in the series he became more of a prominent character. And anyway, I like Yzak. He's cool.

* * *

Kira walked into Lacus's bedroom carrying a tray. He smiled as she noticed him and set the tray in front of her on her bed.

"Lunch is served." he pulled a chair up from her vanity set. Lacus gasped, looking over all the food.

It was set on the larger of the bed trays and consisted of simple peanut and jelly sandwiches and milk to drink. It wasn't spectacular or grand but the way Kira was smiling meant he made it himself and that made it special.

"Oh, thank you Kira!" Lacus smiled, sitting up. She'd already been ready for him because he'd promised her a surprise at lunch time but she didn't think he'd be bringing her a handmade lunch.

"I thought it was the least I could do since we haven't really had any alone time lately." Kira seemed a little downed by the thought of it. It just kept reminding him of what Rau had said at the party.

"Then that's decided." Lacus smiled and picked up her sandwich.

"Huh?" Kira blinked in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

"I was planning on going on a private cruise soon, since I'm not allowed to go anywhere that requires lots of walking. I asked for a wheelchair and everything. It'll be nice to get away." Lacus nodded.

"Get away where? I don't remember any cruises in the colony." Kira picked up his sandwich too.

"On Earth of course! Just me and you!" Lacus laughed in her happiness. Kira smiled warmly at her and then they began to eat as they talked about what it would be like, to have a vacation just for them.

– – – –

Yzak stood by the doorway to the Clyne mansion and cracked his neck. No one had asked him to stand here but his judgement told him he should. Ever since he'd seen Rau and Shani he couldn't stop thinking they were up to no good. See, Yzak had known Rau Le Creuset by a different name only two years ago.

However, said silver haired teen couldn't dwell on his thoughts for long. As he stood there, a familiar and highly unwelcome figure was strutting toward him.

Yzak grimaced and then stood calmly like he hadn't done anything. Shani eyed him slightly like he had two heads and tried to hurry past him.

"I'm sorry, you can't go in." Yzak put an arm in front of Shani and spoke monotonously. Shani cast him a light glare.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can not do?" he growled.

"I am Miss Clyne's new body guard." Yzak half lied. He hadn't formally been signed as a body guard but he had asked for the position and had been granted all rights of said standing.

"Oh ya? Well I'm her soon to be boyfriend. So move."

"Only in your wildest dreams, freak." Yzak growled. Shani paused. Yzak seemed slightly familiar when he glared like that.

"Do I know you?"

"I think you _will_ know me if you don't get your lying bastard ass off this property." Yzak ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do!" And with that, Shani proceeded to walk past Yzak. Yzak took a deep breath and then reached out, grabbing Shani and launching him back the way he came.

"I _said_ you can't go in and I _meant _you can't go in." Yzak folded his arms and stared down at Shani, who proceeded to growl.

"You... Bastard!" Shani yelled, jumping at Yzak.

Yzak gasped, being knocked to the ground, and thus began.. The brawl.

– – –

"Hey.. Do you hear that?" Kira asked. Lacus finished her drink and Kira picked up the tray. As Kira walked to her bedroom door to get a better listen, Lacus grabbed her crutches and made her way to follow.

"What's going on?" she strained her ears to hear.

"Someone's fighting.." Kira opened the door and they walked into the hall where bodyguards and servants were rushing to the front of the building. One maid stopped in front of Kira and bowed, remembering her duties.

"May I take your tray, Mr. Yamato?" she asked. Kira smiled and nodded, causing the young maid to blush as she took the tray and hurried off.

"Come on." Kira helped Lacus walk a little faster until they got to the entrance and found the doors wide open. A circle of people had formed around a cloud of dust and yelling.

"Sir! Calm yourself!"

"Stop this at once!" men were yelling. Every time they tried to get a little closer they were pushed back by a punch or a kick of some sort.

Kira left Lacus to forced his way through the people until he saw what was going on. The other body guards were surprised that their leader had shown up from nowhere. Kira looked at the scene before him, slightly unable to believe it.

"Yzak?" he asked. The fight paused for a moment, both men involved looking at him. Shani was thoroughly beaten and roughed up, with a possible broken rib..or so Kira guessed with the way he was panting. Yzak had a forming bruise and possibly a broken finger. What seemed to be making him angriest, though, was the fact that his hair had been mussed up and a few strands were hanging in Shani's hands.

"Kira!" Yzak jumped away from Shani but did not stop glaring at him. "Excuse me if I cause too much rukus."

Yzak was never going to slide into calling Kira 'captain' or 'Mr. Yamato'. It was hard enough for him to even call him 'sir' like the other body guards he was in charge of did.

Shani did not look the least bit sorry and didn't notice Lacus standing in the back, dressed in her double dress night gown and crutches.

"It's alright Yzak.. Go see the doctor and check on that finger.. It's bugging me." Kira nodded and Yzak followed suit as some of the other guys led the way for him. "And Shani.. I think it's time you left. I suggest you get your father to get you a check up and make sure you didn't break anything either."

He seemed to be acting in Shani's best interest, but even Shani could feel the malice directed at him and the order hidden behind the words. With a frustrated grunt and scoff, Shani fixed his jacket. Then he turned and limped his way toward his house. He'd probably call for a car as soon as he was out of view, to keep what was left of his pride.

"The rest of you, go calm down the other workers. Make sure they're not flustered and ask them to please not make it too extravigant and sell it to the press." he smiled and everyone laughed softly at his small joke as they dispersed to follow his orders.

Kira sighed once they had gone. A hand set on his shoulder and he looked up to lock eyes with Lacus. She was smiling.

"Thanks." he said, returning her gesture.

"No. Thank you. You were very mature and very cool just now." she was joking in the way she said it but he knew she meant it.

He kissed her on the forehead and helped her walk back to her room. After settling her back in, he'd go check to make sure Yzak was okay.


	7. Fiancee, Fiancé, Fiasco

**Disconnected**

Fiancee, Fiancé, Fiasco

**Reb:** Hi again. Sorry for the uber long wait. I never figured school starting up would throw me off so much... and not that it amounts to anything, but I also have a complete family of sick people. Colds galore. Oh! I can't wait till next month. My anime club is starting back up! Anyway, I tried to make this chapter at least a little longer than usual and put two poems instead of one. I hope you enjoy it and forgive me for being late. Bye!

------ -- -- -- -- -- --

Kira walked out of his room and down the main stairwell. They'd be going on the cruise later that afternoon and had somehow kept the press from knowing. Kira had been paged to go throw a solo camera man off the premises.

"I guess work never fails.. Even on a day like today." Kira sighed but walked outside anyway.

– – – –

Lacus hummed to herself as she picked up the paper again. The letter had been slipped under her door the day Shani had been kicked off the grounds. Thinking about the paper made her smile. Without another thought, she unfolded the letter and read to herself, humming 'Flying Angel'.

_L is for your Love and beauty._

_A is for how Artistic you can be._

_C is for your sweet and Caring nature._

_U is for Us. I hope we last forever._

_S is for Selfless. A heart made of gold._

_Lacus. Loved, heart and soul._

The Acrostic poem was thought out and she'd put it with the others to keep forever. Oh, and yes. This one was signed with only one letter. An 'r'.

"My, my... All these strange letters instead of names. I wonder what they all mean." Lacus smiled.

– – – –

"Take care of her, Kira." Siegel nodded as Kira and Lacus got on the spaceship that would take them to earth for their week off.

Lacus chatted happily with the brunette as they found seats on the private ship.

"We have a week to do whatever we want. I hope we don't spend it all on the water. What else would you like to do?" she asked. Kira shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been to earth before." Kira jumped when a hand was set on his shoulder. Looking up, they both saw the flight attendant. A young woman with brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Excuse, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, but... My name is Murrue Ramius. Since you're going to earth... May I suggest France? I've never been there myself, but Mwu says it'll be great. A city of love, or something." she smiled.

"Mwu? You know Mwu?" Lacus smiled innocently.

"Oh.. um.. Yes. He's.. Excuse me." the woman bowed and walked away. Kira blinked.

"She wasn't around long but I think she got her point across." Kira smiled. "Ya. Let's go to France."

Lacus intertwined their fingers and held his hand. She nodded when she smiled.

"I glad we get this week." she said softly.

– – – – –

Rau sat in his recliner chair, sighing in his undisturbed peace. Things were going just as planned. The space shuttle was launching to earth and Shani should be on it, just waiting to sweep the Dear Miss Lacus away.

– – – – –

The shuttle landed and Murrue was there to wish them luck.

"Have fun in Paris!" she waved. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too, Miss Ramius. You and Mwu make a very nice couple." Lacus smiled as Kira and her walked away, leaving Murrue blushing and shaking her head. She may have been making up some excuse but they couldn't hear her.

"She's dating Mwu?" Kira asked. Lacus laughed.

"Kira, sometimes you're as unobservant as... as Shani." Kira raised an eyebrow.

"You're comparing me to Shani Andras?" Kira hoped this didn't mean she was thinking of Shani on their week alone together.

"What's there to compare?" Lacus asked with a smile. Outside, there was a car waiting to take them to the sea port where they would board the cruise liner.

– – – – –

"And the happy couple boards their privet cruise liner." a peppy, familiar, male voice laughed. There was a camera click and a flash before Kira and Lacus paid it any mind.

"Huh? D-Dearka? Miriallia?" Kira asked, a smile spreading on his features. Lacus would have bounced up to Miriallia if it weren't for her ankle. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Taking a picture for my news story." Mir nodded. "But don't worry. It's not airing till the week after you get back. The cruise ship just wants it's publicity, so they called us."

"And we were already in the area. We arrived last week." Dearka gave Kira the 'guess what I did' smile and wink.

"Have you been having fun?" Lacus asked. Mir grinned widely. Dearka looked proud.

"You'll never believe my week!" Miriallia cheered. "First New York and then Tokyo and then Paris!"

"Paris was the best." Dearka commented, although it seemed he was asking Mir. She nodded.

"Of course." Mir looked up at Dearka. After a year and a half of Dearka trying to woo her and going out to places on her time off, they took the time to really sit down and talk. Mir remembered it like yesterday. Okay, so it was two days ago, but anyway...

Dearka and Mir had been sitting on a bench near the Eiffel Tower. They'd been eating ice cream cones and laughing while they reminisced over their time together. That's when Dearka took her hand and slipped it on her finger when she was watching an elevator carry tourists to the top.

Now, standing in front of Kira and Lacus, Mir wondered why Kira and Lacus hadn't hooked up yet. They were more in love than Mir and Dearka, and Athrun and Cagalli - so says Dearka. However, unlike with Cagalli or Murrue, it was Kira who noticed it this time.

"Dearka... did you...?" he asked, looking at their locked hands. The ring glistened on Miriallia's finger.

"Dude, I'm getting married." Dearka laughed, nudging Mir's arm to tell her to let them see it. Lacus gasped as she looked at it. Simple yet beautiful.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Lacus hugged Mir and Kira and Dearka just grinned at each other.

– – – –

Kira sighed, leaning on the railing of the cruise ship. They'd disembarked about an hour ago and looking back, he could hardly see the city they'd begun at.

"You know, if you keep looking back you'll never move forward."

Kira turned and smiled at Dearka. "I know."

Being who they were, Kira and Lacus invited the newly engaged couple to come with them. So now, their private cruise was a couples cruise. Lacus didn't seem to mind and Kira was sure he'd have become strangely ... unhappy if it had been just the two of them. The presence of a friend had a calming effect he needed.

"Lacus and Mir made the cooks leave the kitchen. I'm worried about dinner but I'm sure they can handle it." Dearka shrugged, taking a place next to Kira. He leaned his back on the railing.

"When I get back, to space I mean, I think I should have a talk with my father." Kira muttered.

"Great idea! Although you sound morbid and _horrible _nervous, I completely think you should go _right _now." Dearka spoke sarcastically.

"What?" Kira asked, backing up a bit so he could see Dearka's expression.

"I agree you need to have a long talk with your father but maybe you should pick better timing than right when you get back. Your schedule may be a little unbalanced right when you return. Two famous people don't take a week or so off and come back like nothing happened." Dearka reasoned.

"I guess so." Kira stretched and then smiled. "But I could always hope. I'm gonna go check on the girls." he nodded and walked away to head for the kitchens.

Dearka watched him go with a somewhat sad look on his face. Kira didn't seem himself.

– – – – – –

Shani's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since yesterday and it was making him grouchy. That silver haired ass was gonna pay for this.

Meanwhile, Yzak leaned against his car looking very pleased with something. He looked at the sea and then at the town. He turned his smiled to his hands, slightly scratched.

"Today would be a nice day for a wedding." Yzak commented, sighing peacefully and putting his hands behind his head.

— – –

Lacus was making a special spaghetti sauce she'd learned from her mother. She dashed around getting the right dashes and ingredients before deciding it was okay to start. Her mother had taught her never to begin a meal without having all the needed ingredients.

She wasn't watching Miriallia. Apparently she was making a special chicken dish. The other female had just promised it would be good and wouldn't clash with her spaghetti. Lacus hummed lightly and stirred her sauce before moving to the spaghetti.

"Lacus!" Mir's voice rang out and then Lacus gasped. Running down her back was water. She turned, glad it wasn't hot water, to see what had happened. "Oops. My bad." Mir smiled. She held a bowl in her hand where the water had come from.

Lacus let a bright smile flash on her lips. While both meals cooked, a mini food fight commenced. Lacus even opened a can of new sauce to use and Mir used Cream of Chicken. By the time a buzzer went off, signaling dinner was done, they were both laughing and covered in food/sauce.

"Wow." Lacus smiled, going to check her food. Mir wiped off his mouth and then washed off her hands which had not been spared like Lacus's.

"I'm glad that went well." Mir noted. Lacus seemed confused. "Well despite your cheery facade, you seemed a bit weighted down so I thought this would be a good way for you to start your vacation. Lighting up. Having fun."

"Thank you, Miriallia." Lacus hugged her and they further sullied their clothes.

"Nnnn." a voice moaned. They both turned and spotted a familiar brunette in the doorway, also slightly covered in food, including a splat on his face.

"Kira!" Lacus gasped. Miriallia's eyes widened.

"Oh! Did we hit you? I'm so sorry!" they both turned off the heat so their food wouldn't burn and hurried to see if Kira was okay. Said boy just smiled and licked his lips.

"One Kira, cooked and ready for delivery." he laughed. Both girls visibly relaxed and laughed with him at the stupidity of it all.

– – – – – –

It was after helping to clean the kitchen that Lacus saw it. Hanging on the order board was a letter addressed to her. Wondering how such a thing could get in here and not be covered in food like the area around it, was surprising. She quickly opened it.

_Tomatoes are red,_

_Chicken Cordon Bleu._

_When you smile,_

_Even sauce looks good on you._

'_i'_

Lacus tilted her head to the side. She wondered who was writing these. The signature was always different and this was obviously mentioning her food fight today. Behind her Kira tripped over his own mop and fell on the floor. Miriallia laughed a little while she helped him up. They were putting up the supplies.

'But Kira couldn't have had time to write it while he helped clean.' Lacus reasoned. 'Besides. Wouldn't he just sign it 'Kira' instead of random letters?' Said boy looked over at her and smiled.


	8. Alone at Last

**Disconnected**

Alone at Last

Reb: Sorry for the long wait. I probably would have had this finished a long time ago if I spent as much time working on it as I wanted to or should have. It's not an excuse but I thought some of you might be interested in this.. I went jet skiing recently and lost my glasses. So for two weeks I've been getting and losing contacts. lol. But now that I can see, I've written the last paragraph of this chapter so here goes the posting. Hope you all forgive me for making you wait.

* * *

Kira pulled on Lacus's hand, leading her. When she almost tripped, he caught her and she blushed.

"Where are we going, Kira?" she asked, a large smile on her face.

"You'll see." he smiled.

"I wont see anything with this blindfold on." she raised her hand to touch where her eyes should be but only felt the cloth of her blindfold. Kira said it was a surprise.

"It's only a little farther." he promised.

He pulled her up a little more, one arm now supporting her around her waist. She blushed again when he held her around the waist with both arms to stop her.

"Whoa, there. You almost fell again."

"Where are we?" Lacus hadn't felt herself falling.

"Ready?... 3... 2.. 1.." Kira pulled the blindfold away from Lacus's eyes and she gasped.

They were at the front of the top deck of the boat. Lacus beamed as she saw the sight before her. The sun was setting, already half way below the horizon. It's color changing rays lit up the sea like there was gold dust beneath it's waves. The clouds mixed their pinks, oranges, reds, and purples like a twilight rainbow.

"Oh Kira, it's beautiful!" Lacus sighed dreamily. Kira smiled softly and looked behind him at Dearka. He nodded and Dearka, on the deck below, pushed a button. Speakers on the top deck came on and music started playing.

"Hm?" Lacus turned around, away from her sunset dream. Kira held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing. Lacus smiled and curtsied, taking his hand.

"I'd be delighted." she replied like the star she was.

Together they danced atop the ship like no one else was around. They were dancing on the waves themselves, kicking up gold dust and twirling through the rainbow. It was like Neverland from all those storybooks, but better. So much more real.

Lacus spun gracefully into Kira and turned her head to gaze at him. In the setting sun, they kissed. The only thing their fellow couple could see was two silhouettes becoming one and blocking out the sun.

– – – –

"That was so romantic." Miriallia sighed as Dearka walked her to the room.

"Yea. When he wasn't helping you two clean, he was getting ready for the sunset." Dearka explained, opening the door.

"Why doesn't he just marry her already?" Mir complained, sitting on her bed and looking out her window. Dearka laughed.

"Oh come on. You know Kira's not like that. He's shy. I'm sure he'll ask her when he's ready."

"But _she's_ ready now. If he doesn't hurry and ask her, she could get stolen away!" Miriallia leaned on Dearka as he sat beside her.

"If she really loves him like you say she does, she wont go anywhere." he promised. He gave her a 'you know I'm right' smile that contributed to his famousness among the fans (that means you).

Miriallia shrugged and then laughed a little.

"I guess you _are_ right, after all." The way she said that made Dearka grimace. It sounded like he never got it right...

– – – –

Lacus leaned her head on Kira's shoulder and smiled warmly. Today was definitely the best day of this vacation. It was just her and Kira together. The music had died down after their dancing and now they could stargaze to the soft noise of the ocean.

"Kira look!" she exclaimed. "Up there, right by Orion's Belt. See it?" she asked, pointing. Kira squinted a little but finally saw what she was getting at.

"Heliopolis." he smiled. Lacus laughed. "But I don't see any others." Maybe it was because it was nighttime.. But in the morning the sun and clouds would block it out. Oh well.

"How do you know it's Heliopolis?" Lacus asked, suspicious.

"I'd never mistake that place. I was born there. I was raised there.. I met you there." Kira looked down at her and she sat up straight.

"Why, Kira, I do believe you should tell that one to Dearka. It's a good pick-up line." Lacus smiled childishly. Kira blinked in confusion before he understood and snickered under his breath, trying not to.

They gradually eased over into silence and laid down on the deck to look straight up at the stars. Lacus half wondered if Shani had planned to come and interrupt their alone time again and then wondered where he was. Hopefully, he'd decided to stop following her everywhere. It seemed that whenever her and Kira went into public, Shani was around.

It wasn't that Lacus hated Shani. She didn't _hate_ anyone. Shani just rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't say much better for his father either. He showed up, said a few words, and left. How strange.

– – –

A small speed boat ran across the water, spraying salty drops on it's occupants. Lacus smiled, running a hand through her hair as it whipped around. From behind her, Kira held a hair tie with his teeth and put her hair up in a ponytail. Much better. Lacus laughed as the boat hopped and water droplets splashed them.

Kira almost fell over. He wasn't used to going this fast on water. The man driving their boat laughed. To him, Lacus and Kira were just another pair of tourists to entertain.

What a glorious experience, though. The wind in your hair, the salty sea breeze, and nothing but ocean before you. Just the two of them, riding the waves... well, and the driver but he didn't count.

"Having fun?" Kira asked.

"Of course!" Lacus smiled. Kira had been so nice on this vacation. It was the third day and Lacus was not looking forward to going home in four days. Kira promised her a surprise for their last day on the water. So far, she believed this was it.

"Okay, you two! You think you're in the mood to fly?" The driver asked. He had pulled out... a parachute?

"Parasailing!" Kira asked, shocked. Who'd set that up?

"Yea. The blonde guy set it up for you." The Hawaiian accented man laughed. "Come on. It's a blast, I promise!"

Lacus laughed. "Come on, Kira. Let's give it a chance." Lacus stood up and was handed a life vest. The boat was slowing down a bit so they could get ready without falling off.

Once they were hooked up, the driver wished them good luck and sped up rapidly. Lacus squealed as they were lifted into the air. Higher and higher until the boat was an inch long and a bird on the water was a hummingbird. 800 feet up, Kira calculated.

"Oh, wow! It beautiful up here." Lacus brought Kira back to the experience and he looked over the view. Out in the middle of the ocean he could see the water rippling away from their boat and the clearness of the water they were above. It wasn't as clear as water in the colonies, but this was Earth anyway.

It was quiet up here and Kira leaned back in his harness... thing. Lacus let out a squeak, thinking Kira would fall, but apparently they were safely hooked in. She sighed in relief and then followed his example. Best to enjoy it, right?

"It's hard to believe... we're soaring so high because of something so small." Kira finally spoke.

"Hm?" Lacus looked over at him and he pointed up behind him where he was looking at the parachute. Oh. Yea, when they were getting ready it looked a lot bigger.

Lacus reached over and linked her fingers with Kira's, holding his hand in hers and smiling. Yes. If they could stay like this forever, that would be okay.

– – – – – – –

Kira woke up in the middle of the night and blinked at the dark ceiling. He shifted and quietly got out of bed. Lacus was sleeping in the same room but they still had different beds. He glanced at the clock that read '3:40 am'.

Kira sat at the table in the room and scribbled something on his own piece of paper. He held up his hand and counted on his fingers. 1, 2, 3, 4... Only three more to go.

– – – –

_Knock Knock_

"Miss Clyne, I'm sorry to disturb you but you have mail." a young man's voice came through the door of the room.

Lacus slid out of bed and pulled on a house coat. She opened the door and smiled, taking her mail and thanking him. When the door closed behind her, she sat down at the desk in the bedroom. She looked over at a sleeping Kira and smiled serenely.

Shifting through the mail, which was delivered by speed boat, she sorted out three letters for her and one for Kira. From his Ulen. Kira should be happy to get that. Lacus set it on the desk, sure that Kira would see it there.

Lacus got a letter from her father, wondering if everything was going well. He worried too much. She smiled and pulled out some paper writing back that everything was perfect.

'I couldn't be better. Kira is being so nice that I sometimes wonder if he's having as much fun as I am. He's a mystery sometimes but I love him for it. Without his father around, he's even been able to act as though he's forgotten about the blank patches in his memory. It's beautiful on the ocean. This is our last day out here. Tonight we're boarding a plane in America to go to France. I'll see you soon, Father.'

Kira stirred slightly, mumbling in his sleep. Lacus sighed as she closed up her letter. She counted on her fingers.

"Only three days to go after today."

With that, she turned her attention back to her mail. One was from Mwu, wishing them happiness and mentioning Ms. Murrue. Apparently she told him that she'd met them. How sweet a couple they made. Since that one required no return, she pulled out the last one and blinked in confusion at it. No return address.

Lacus gasped and quickly opened it.

'_Oh the stories I could tell._

_Of the oceans and the shells._

_Of pearls and jewels,_

_Of your eyes, like whirl pools._

_Adventuring together,_

_Like loving forever._

_Together we can fly._

_To our highway to the sky.'_

Lacus smiled. This one was signed with _'k'._

'The letters must mean something. Maybe they each stand for a word. Or they spell a name.' Lacus nodded but she didn't have all the letters with her so she couldn't look at them. 'I'll check when we get home.'

Lacus set the letter on the desk and walked over to Kira, kneeling by his bed. She brushed some hair from his face and smiled. She couldn't wait to see what Kira's surprise was for her today.

"I love you." she whispered, not wanting to disturb his slumber.


	9. Ground To Stand On

**Disconnected**

Ground to Stand On

Shani leaned against a wall. A sigh escaped his lips and he slid down to a sitting position. Why? Why was he doing this to them? To himself?

He looked to his right where two boys had run out of a house calling his name. Orga Sabnak and Clotho Buer. He'd known them for a few years but they hadn't been adopted by a fame crazed father like Shani.

"Where'd he go?" Clotho, the one with orange hair, asked.

"I don't know. You think he'd let us know when he was going to take off after staying here for 3 days." Orga grunted. He had a short temper but not as short as Shani's usually was.

Yea. After hoping on a shuttle back to the colony, Shani hadn't been able to just head home. Rau would kill him for failing.

Come to think of it... When Shani first met Rau, that's not what he called himself. What was it that he was named back then?

"Come on. If he wants to come back, he'll come back. He's like a stupid little lost puppy." Orga huffed and headed back into the house.

"Yea. You're right." Clotho shrugged and followed him. The door slammed behind them and Shani jumped.

Michael! He called himself Michael!

Weird how random things can make you remember simple things. Shani pushed himself up, deciding that moping wouldn't change much. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

CLICK!

"Hello?" it was Rau's personal cell phone so he didn't answer it business like.

"Fa- ahem. Rau, it's Shani."

"Ah yes. So how's everything going?" Rau seemed pleased.

"Just great. But I didn't get on the boat."

"What?" Rau's voice was dangerous and low.

"Her damn body guard with the silver hair stopped me. Don't blame me!" Shani growled in response.

"What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Whatever I damn well want to." Shani replied, crossing his arms.

"Where are you?"

"I'm surprised you're still trying to break them up. You'd think after the first round of failure when she fired you would be enough, but no. You're just a sucker for punishment aren't you?" Shani ignored the question.

"SHANI! Where are you?" Rau seemed to be losing his cool and that made Shani feel proud.

"In a place that feels more like home than your house ever did, you cold hearted bastard."

"Shan-!"

Click.

Shani went to pocket the cell phone but hurriedly turned it off as it began to ring. He was not answering the phone to that man anymore. He was sick of following orders like a puppet. Shani walked up too a house and knocked on the door. A teen with green hair opened it.

"Where were you?" Orga glared.

"Thinking about stuff." Shani shrugged passed him and into the guest room he was staying in.

– – –

"Alright. You ready for the surprise?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Lacus cheered. She'd been waiting all morning. Kira had purposely eaten breakfast slowly and gotten ready slowly.

"Alright. Aaaand Voila!" Kira ripped the tarp away from his surprise. Lacus was surprised to say the least. It hadn't been anything she'd expected.

"We're going...?" she began, still unsure.

"Here. Don't worry. It's fun." Kira smiled and helped her put on a life vest. He was already wearing his. "Jet skiing is gonna be a blast. Come on. Once we get away from the ship, I'll race you."

Lacus smiled and nodded. She didn't need help getting on the machine so Kira got on at the same time as her. Two separate jet skies. After pulling on their wrist bands, which had some special name they couldn't recall, they were cleared for take off.

Starting out slow, no more than maybe 5-6 miles an hour, they waited till they got away from the boat and then Kira said his plan.

"Okay. You see that over there?" he asked. Out in the middle of the ocean was a buoy. In truth, they were near land since this was their last day on the water. That's why the buoy was there to begin with.

"Yea?" Lacus squinted a bit. That buoy was still pretty far off.

"Last one there takes a swim in the ocean." Kira smirked evilly and Lacus returned it, finally getting into this. The jet ski wasn't too hard to control so it shouldn't be too hard for her to win.

"Ready.. Set.. GO!" Kira and Lacus both called at the same time, speeding off.

They could have just gone in two straight lines to get there but Kira did a zig zag and then a full tight circle while Lacus more of a curved path. Both were going nearly 30 miles an hour. Kira glanced at Lacus, who smiled back. They decided 40 mph would be pushing it so they both raced between 30 and 40. Sometimes they even went over that.

Kira passed the buoy, noticing that Lacus was actually a head of him and had won. He smiled as he caught up to where she had stopped and he must have done something weird cause the next thing he knew, he was flying through the air for a short distance before he hit the water.

"Oh my god! Kira!" Lacus was right by his jet ski, which had automatically shut off when Kira's wrist band had pulled the key out, and was now just floating next to hers about 5 feet off.

Kira's head broke the surface and he laughed a bit. After he climbed back on his jet ski, he calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Lacus asked.

"Fine. That was pretty cool, actually." Kira laughed a little more, sitting down and wiping some salt water off his face.

"You scared me." Lacus held her heart and had to calm herself down from that exhilaration.

"I'm sorry. I wont do it again. I promise." Kira stood and did a joking salute and his hand over his heart. Lacus giggled a bit at that as he smiled and sat down.

"You laughed! That's better." he nodded.

"Okay, funny man, let's get back to the ship." Lacus reached down and splashed Kira.

"Hey!" Kira blocked and when he could see again, Lacus had turned her machine on and was beginning to pull away back to the ship. "Hey!" he called again, restarting his machine and taking off after her.

– – – –

"I won." Lacus cheered. The next thing she knew was she had been lifted into the arms of the loser and was now being carried away. Kira carried her to the deck where they were currently docking. He set her down and smiled.

"Welcome to France." he introduced her to the city of love. In the distance, Lacus tried to see the Eiffel Tower from how far they were. But the tower was the tallest building in Paris, France and she could see it from here, at least a little bit.

"How far are we from the tower?" she asked.

"Hm.. I'd say a good 100 miles or so." Kira estimated. He was probably off by a good 50 miles.

"Isn't it amazing?" Lacus asked.

"What?" Kira asked.

"That tower is so old and yet it's still standing. Much of France hasn't changed at all since the 21st century." Lacus smiled.

"We've successfully docked, Miss Clyne." the captain of the ship came out to tell them. Dearka and Miriallia could be seen disembarking almost immediately. This country was special to them now. This is where he proposed.

– – –

"Kira, you've been carrying that book around a lot lately. What is it?" Lacus asked as they took a cab across town to the hotel that would be their home for the night.

"Oh." Kira held up the brown book he had. "I tried to tell you awhile back but Shani cut me off (1). I'm thinking of becoming a writer and this is my first book." he handed it over.

"Oh that's a great idea!" Lacus smiled. "I've never met an author before."

"Really?" Kira found that hard to believe.

"Well I met one that was really old but he was boring and I think he was deaf." Lacus giggled and opened the book.

Kira gave her a moment to read, watching her expression. She read the first few pages with a simple smile on her face, but as she got into the book, about page 5 or so, she began to seem confused.

"Is it that bad?" Kira asked with a joking smile.

"Kira, I don't... This is the story of how we met." she looked up from it.

"Yea. Miriallia gave me the idea way back. She said everyone wanted to know how a singer got a no name boyfriend, of course she didn't use those words. So I changed our names but the story is relatively the same. I even have Cagalli, Athrun, Mir, and Dearka in there. I kept Flay too, cause she was a major emotional block for me at the time I met you."

Kira pointed things out in the book and Lacus closed the book when he was finished.

"Well, what do you think of it?" he asked, almost nervous. Lacus smiled.

"I think it's a great idea. I think I'll end up reading it just to see how it all through your eyes." she replied, handing it back. "But I want to read it when it's finished."

"Okay." Kira's smile widened.

– – – –

Reb: Yep. And there's another chp. Sorry for the slight delay, I wasn't feeling well for a few days and slept a lot.

(1) Refer back to chp 3 before the concert.


	10. Together We Stand

**Disconnected**

Together We Stand

Lacus looked out from their hotel at the city of lights. At night, the city rose into the sky, full of light shows and diamond lights. Like clouds. Kira was sitting inside on the couch, writing diligently and yet, ever peaceful. She knew he was writing his book and it meant a lot to him so she left him be. To read a book of their journey together, through his eyes and his heart.

To think they'd been in Paris for two days already. Tomorrow was their last day and they headed home tomorrow too. On top of that, Lacus had not received anymore poems. She'd thought it was Kira, but then why hadn't he written a poem about their days in Paris?

– –

Their last day in Paris, Kira took Lacus to a large building meant for one thing. Ice skating.

"But Kira, I don't think I'm any good."

"Me either." Kira laughed. They were getting their skates and strapping them on. Lacus was still anxious as they made their way to the ice, slightly wobbly.

Kira stepped onto the ice and smiled when he managed to stand upright. He smiled back at Lacus and held his hand out for her. Lacus put one foot on the ice and then stood on both feet. However, when she tried to move, she wobbled and grabbed on to the nearest thing. Kira just happened to be a bit closer than the wall.

With a soft scream and a grunt, the two had ended up in a heap on the ice. They slipped a bit but managed to untangle themselves.

"I'm so sorry, Kira." Lacus frowned. She was worried she'd hurt Kira at the same time she was upset because she couldn't even stand up.

Kira began to laugh and then winced, letting out an 'ow'. However, he started laughing again, like he'd been told a great joke or something. Lacus found it contagious, as she found herself laughing along side him.

The laughter died off as they stood and tried again, but both moods had been visibly lightened. Ice skating wasn't easy but they soon got to the point where they didn't need to skate so close to the wall.

Lacus smiled brightly and it made Kira happy. This trip was to give them some alone time and to relax. Kira never felt happier than seeing that bright smile on her face. Everything he was doing was making her happy and that made him proud to do it.

– –

Taking the shuttle home that night was the down time for rest. But Lacus couldn't sleep, she was constantly reordering these poems she'd gotten in her head. What order had the letters come in?

Looking over at Kira, she found him sleeping, as he had been doing for most of the trip. He seemed really worn out from that day. Lacus brushed some hair from his face and he smiled as though he knew she were doing it.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at the port. However, before Lacus could wake Kira, the flight attendant approached her.

"Excuse me, Miss Clyne. I was told to give this to you as soon as you arrived." she smiled, cast a glance at Kira, and then left.

Lacus felt slightly... jealous? That look the attendant gave Kira was almost fond and it did, in fact, make Lacus jealous. Trying to push away the thoughts, she opened the letter.

'One for the prepping,

One for the show.

One will protect you

Wherever you go.

In the air.

Under the sea.

Your smiling face

Amazes me.'

Lacus gasped. Another poem? It made her blush a bit and she smiled at it. Signed with an 'e', it had easily blown her thoughts away from the other letters in the signatures.

"Mmm.." a mumbled came from next to her. "Lacus?" Kira asked, sitting him and rubbing his eyes. "Have we docked?" he asked sleepily.

"Oh! Yes! Yes we have!" Lacus giggled, folding the letter and putting it with the other two in her bag. Kira tried to look but she just giggled and made a 'sshh. It's a secret' motion with her finger to her lips.

– – –

"Welcome back, Lacus. How was your vacation?" Mwu asked, walking up to the girl as soon as she stepped into his area of business.

"It's was great, thank you." Lacus smiled.

"You should take Miss Murrue on a vacation." Kira added, popping out of nowhere behind Lacus, before Mwu could say anything.

"W-what?" Mwu asked, coughing.

"Hey, I'm not the one who stuttered." Kira replied, standing beside Lacus, arm around her, book in the other hand. Lacus tried to hide her laughter over the situation.

"I think vacations are bad for you, Kira. You came back with an attitude." Mwu joked a bit, blushing a bit.

Kira shrugged. In truth, he was just feeling hyper today and this was one way of showing it. He laughed lightly and kissed Lacus on the cheek.

"I'm going to sit down over there. If you need me, just shout." he nodded and walked to sit against the wall like he had done at most of Lacus' concerts. It was good for hiding and he found the cold wall to be comfortable in some ways.

Perhaps it was the memory of sitting on such a wall and finding the girl of his dreams. Hiding behind a wall like this and discovering his sister. Light was shed onto how he could fit into this crazy world by a wall like this. Maybe that was why he liked it.

He pulled a pencil out of NOWHERE and began to write. When he got in this state, he only seemed to notice someone if their hair was bubble gum pink.

Lacus explained things to Mwu and laughed a bit when she ended up bringing up Murrue and he stuttered a bit again.

"Miss Clyne." Lacus heard someone softly call her from the side. When she looked for who it was, she spotted Shani leaning against a wall just behind stage curtains, hidden from Kira's view.

"Shani?" she asked, walking over. "How have you been?" she smiled.

"Lacus, I need to talk to you." the green haired boy ignored the question.

"Oh, Okay." Lacus shrugged.

– – –

Shani took Lacus away so that they were out of earshot of everyone and out of eyesight.

"Okay, I wanted to apologize." Shani finally spoke.

"For what?" Lacus was as oblivious as ever.

"For what!? Are you stupid? I've been trying to rip you and your boyfriend bodyguard apart ever since the party!" Shani barely stopped his voice from screaming.

Lacus, even if she were stupid, couldn't mix that up with anything. She looked at him as though her question would be answered without being spoken.

"But why?" she didn't understand why anyone would do that.

"You old boss told me too." Shani confessed, hating that he had to be all nice to a girl he didn't even like.

"Michael?" Lacus asked. She hadn't heard from him since the day she fired him for making her leave Kira, among other things.

"Yea, if that's what you want to call him. Right now, he calls himself my 'father'." Shani ruffled his hair and Lacus gasped. "Yea I know! Why would any sane man do all this just to get back at some pop idol's boyfriend? He apparently blames Kira for all his bad luck. But the guy deals in the black market and with hackers and everything!"

Lacus tried to speak but Shani interrupted her.

"And he's not even my real father!" Shani yelled. "Do you know how messed up a kid would be if HE raised them?!"

Lacus backed away from him as he began to ramble about how he was just an adopted weapon for Rau and how 'that man' didn't care a lick about him. Lacus was getting a bit scared by Shani when she felt, rather than saw, an arm wrap around her from behind. She almost gasped but saw who it was and calmed down.

When Shani stopped ranting, he took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Sorry. I guess I got carried away. Anyway, I never liked you. I don't like anyone. I dissd you behind your back and beat up your boyfriend, so I guess you should hate me. Either way, getting this off my chest will make life easier for me so there you have it."

Shani looked over at Lacus and gasped. When had he gotten there?! Shani glared.

"Yamato." he growled. The next thing he knew was the floor. He held his cheek where Kira had just punched him.

"Maybe you've learned something, then." Kira replied, taking Lacus's hand and leading her back to the others.

"How did you know where I was?" Lacus asked.

"I saw you leave... and then I followed my nose." he tapped it. Oh! That's right! Lacus was wearing a type of perfume today because she walked past a perfume stand and couldn't help herself. Lacus smiled and leaning into Kira when they stopped walking.

"Thank you, Kira." she whispered.

"Don't you know? I'll always be here for you." the brunette wrapped his arms around Lacus and she couldn't help but feel as though she'd heard that somewhere before.

– – – –

Although it's been a while since we've seen them, Athrun and Cagalli were doing quite well. Both were very busy with filming, since Cagalli got the lead role. Athrun didn't do anything to convince the directors to choose her.. -cough-.

So far, Cagalli was making a good action hero and dramatic actress. The director once told her that he could actually 'feel her jealousy, hatred, and sadness' when her character saw another girl kissing Athrun's character. Cagalli convinced him it was all skill and Athrun nervously laughed in the background.

At this point, the movie was coming along great and they were taking a break from shooting for only a day.

"Athrun, there's some mail from the acting agency. It must be for you." Cagalli handed him the letter and he thanked her.

As Cagalli went to the kitchen to get something to eat, Athrun opened the letter. However, he seemed confused.

"Cagalli, this is for you." he informed her, walking into the kitchen and handing it to her. "You're already being offered another role."

Cagalli's face lit up and Athrun smiled. She was ecstatic. She was being offered to audition for the role of a teenage rock star wannabe. This was the main heroine of the movie. She was also offered to play a small role of a librarian who gets killed in a new upcoming horror movie. At least her character would survive half of the movie.

"Sounds like fun." she laughed.

– – –

"How did it go?" Athrun asked when Cagalli came home from all her auditions. She shrugged.

"The rock star one wanna be role seems booked. I think I got it. The librarian was okay but after that they made me audition for about 4 other roles in the same movie and at the end, I was so tired of it I nearly hit the main character." the blonde sighed.

"Well, welcome to showbiz." Athrun couldn't help but chuckle at her obvious displeasure.

"You're horrible." she groaned, shrugging off her jacket and finally hanging it up. "Anyway, I'm going to bed."

"Early bedtime, but good night." he received a kiss on the forehead and then she was gone into the bedroom. 'Hm. Forehead's not so bad...'

Athrun shrugged and smiled. He picked up the book he'd been reading before she came in. It wasn't all that good, actually. But it was the story his new movie was merely based off of. He wanted to read the original storyline... before they jazzed it up for the fans.

– – –

Reb: If only all guys were like Kira. -le sigh-


	11. Yzak

**Disconnected**

Yzak

Reb: This chapter revolves more around Yzak... if you cant tell.

* * *

Lacus set the 'e' poem in her desk drawer and paused as her hand was about to come out. The letters. She remembered her plan to figure out what they all meant but she didn't have the time. She had a major concert coming up. To be broadcast to all of Earth and colonies. This would be one of those concerts that became a movie before she became a mere memory in music.

"L-Lacus?" an anxious knock came on her door.

"Kira?" she quickly closed the drawer and opened her door. "Yes?"

"I know I'm your bodyguard but.. Could you protect _me_ for the day?" he asked, an almost puppy dog pout on his face. Lacus smiled.

"Of course I'll protect you. But Kira... why do you need protection?" she asked.

"Kira!" a happy, yet confused voice sounded from down the hall. Kira's eyes widened and he ducked into Lacus's room, under her arm. He hid behind the door as a man came into view.

"Ah! Miss Clyne, it's nice to see you. We haven't seen each other since your autumn concert, yes?"

"Of course, Mr. Yamato. I'm sorry. I went on vacation." she smiled and bowed slightly in apology.

"No apology needed. However, have you seen my son?" he asked, completely business like when other people were around.

"You mean Kira? I sure hope I've seen him. He lives here." she giggled. Ulen laughed lightly and then cleared his throat.

"Well if you see him can you let me know?" he asked, very politely.

"Of course." Lacus nodded and waved slightly as Ulen continued his search. When he'd turned the corner she looked over her shoulder. "Oh." she smiled.

"Thanks." Kira smiled.

"You can't run from him forever." Lacus seemed both disappointed and entertained. She walked back in her room.

"I know, but all he ever wants to talk about is how 'as a coordinator I should...' yadda yadda. You'd think he wants me to take over the world." At this thought, Kira stopped. "You don't think that's running through his head, do you?"

"Of course not." Lacus giggled. "He may be excited but he's not a leader... at least, not of a world."

The singer vanished into her bathroom to change her clothes for the day. Kira stood idly by and looked around the room. The desk drawer was open slightly and he saw a corner of paper sticking out. It caught his attention because he had nothing to do.

He barely glanced at the papers in the drawer before closing it neatly. He could hear Lacus coming out of the bathroom and she probably didn't want him snooping around her private things.

'S-t-r' Kira smiled.

– – – –

(insert an Yzak side story. lol)

Yzak sighed and decided to take a walk around the block. Lacus was practicing and Kira was oogling. However romantic that was, he was feeling stifled. Athrun Zala married Cagalli Yula Athha. Dearka married that Miriallia chick. Pretty soon Kira would probably marry Lacus. Just as Kira felt out of place in this world, Yzak felt out of his area.

Was it because he was the only one without a someone? Maybe he should find a girlfriend. Well Flay would probably take him back.

'Yzak, don't even GO there!' he shook his head furiously. There was no way he was going to go groveling back to that female dog.

Yzak walked around the corner that would be his last turn before getting back. However the next thing he knew was someone had bumped into him and fallen down.

"Um.. Are you okay?" he asked the person who was now rubbing their back because they'd fallen on their butt.

It was a young woman with medium length black hair. She was wearing a green, long sleeved shirt and slightly torn blue jeans. However, they weren't those overly shredded cat toy jeans most people wore. She grumbled and shot a light glare at Yzak as though blaming him.

Something caught her eyes and she stood up, bowing her head slightly.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault." Something told Yzak this sweet side was being half forced.

"If you want to yell at me, just do it." he seemed to be glaring only because that was the look his face fell into. The brunette blinked and then looked Yzak in the eyes. Her eyes were a startling deep green.

"You... _want_ me to yell at you?" she asked, skeptical.

"No! Of course not! Who would _want_ to be yelled at? But pretending to be respectful is even more annoying than if you're rude!" Yzak growled lightly at the end, now slightly annoyed. He put his hands in his pockets and scoffed, walking past her.

"Yzak Joule!" Yzak turned when he heard his name called and saw it was the girl still standing where she had been. She smiled but it seemed slightly challenging. "I'll hopefully see you soon, so my name is Susume Naegino. Got it?"

"Whatever." Yzak turned back and kept walking. He heard her make an approving noise before her footsteps vanished into the distance. There he paused. He tapped the name tag he was wearing and scrunched up his nose. "Weirdo." he grumbled, his previous thoughts gone.

– – – –

Kira smiled and clapped. Lacus looked over and blushed. She'd messed up one note but Kira looked as bright as ever. It was the song she wrote for him.

"Nearly perfect." Mwu nodded, walking over. "I have no doubts that this will be your biggest concert ... ever."

"Never say ever, Mwu-san. You'll jinx her." Kira scolded jokingly. Mwu acted hurt.

"I'd never!" he gasped dramatically. Then he cleared his throat to stop their laughter. "Back on subject, Lacus I want you to rest your vocal chords as much as possible the day before... but do your warm ups, okay?" he gave her a 'thumbs up' smile.

"Yes sir." Lacus nodded, bowing lightly before Mwu winked at Kira and walked away. Kira looked away from Lacus when she tried to give him a 'what was that about?' stare.

– – –

Yzak paused in his walking and looked over his shoulder. He was just about to back into the building where Lacus's concert was going to be held but he kept feeling eyes on his back and swore he was being followed by...

We he looked back he caught sight of a wisp of black hair.

'...her.' he finished his thoughts. 'Why is she following me?'

Deciding to test her, Yzak turned on heel and walked across the street to the café. He ordered and sat down. He tapped his finger on the outdoor table and wondered where she could be hiding. He glanced over the surroundings and then closed his eyes.

The waiter came over and set down two drinks. There was a rustle and he laughed once.

"You gonna get out here or stay in the bushes?" he asked. There was silence in which Yzak took a sip of his drink. Susume stood from the bushes and sat down.

"You waiting for someone?" she asked, eyeing the other drink.

"Nope." Yzak replied cooly, leaning on one elbow.

"Then what's with the extra drink? You need that much coffee?" she reached forward to poke the cup.

"That's yours." Yzak leaned back in his seat, taking another swig of his drink and watching her shocked face.

They sat in silence while they both drank what was ordered and Yzak couldn't help but wonder why she'd followed him. She was probably wondering how he'd known she was there.

"Why were you following me?" he finally asked. Susume poked her drink.

"Well, you do work for Lacus Clyne, right?" she asked, pointing at the name tag. It just had the symbol for Lacus's record company on it but then again, Lacus had a concert in two days so it must have been obvious.

"Maybe."

"Then you must know Kira!" Susume beamed. Yzak grumbled lowly. He tried to hide his discontent. She was just a Kira flunky?

"Ya I know him. He's head of heels for Lacus so you haven't got a chance, understand?" Yzak stood up, setting the money for the drinks on the table.

"Wait! You don't understand!" Susume followed him out. "I'm not interested in dating Kira at all!"

"What?" well that was a first.

"He's not my type, actually. Too sweet. Like candy... oh! Anyway, I want to see Kira because I knew him in middle school and I want to help him out anyway I can."

"Um..." Yzak pulled out his cell phone and it began to ring. "Kira, there's a girl here who says she knows you..."

– – – –

Kira smiled. Lacus walked up and handed him one of two bottles of water. They were both leaning on the wall.

"Who is this girl again?" Lacus asked, still not quite sure.

"Oh. She was my friend in middle school. She's a bit of a tomboy. Actually, she's more like a normal boy than I am sometimes. Anyway, the old lady who used to live next door to me in Heliopolis was her grandmother." Kira explained.

Lacus made a 'hm..' noise while staring at the floor. She scuffed the floor a bit and seemed to find it very interesting. Kira laughed once and smiled.

"Don't worry Lacus. We never even had crushes on each other. You're the only girl for me." he smiled again when she blushed and looked up at him.

"Wow, so this is it?" Susume's voice drifted over.

"Ya, so don't touch anything." Yzak warned. Soon the two came into view and Susume spotted Kira. She smiled and instantly ran to give him a hug.

"Kira, it's been so long!" she smiled. "Ah! Miss Clyne, my name is Susume Naegino. It's an honor to meet you."

"Please, call me Lacus. And It's a pleasure to meet you too. I don't get to meet a lot of Kira's friends." Lacus curtsied a bit.

"Yep. She's completely the girl of your dreams, Kira." Susume whispered this but because everyone was so close, everyone heard. Lacus blushed.

"Hey, you...!" Yzak started.

"What?" Susume looked at Yzak and the silver haired teen faltered, settling down. Lacus and Kira blinked and stared in awe. How'd she do that?

"K-Keep your voice down." he half muttered. Susume smiled.

"Like you?"

"Yzak, could you help me find Mr. Mwu? I need to ask about Mr. Creuset." Lacus smiled. Yzak seemed frozen for three milliseconds behind he nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Clyne." Yzak nodded and walked away with Lacus. Susume watched them go with a smile.

"Youlikehim." Kira sang quickly and quietly. Susume looked at him with a 'what?!' look. Kira just laughed.

– – –

Lacus rejoined them later and they were now stopped to eat a late lunch. Lacus and Kira sat beside each other on one side while Susume sat across the table.

"Sorry about the short notice. I guess it must seem like I popped out of nowhere for no reason." (I bet you're all thinking that too. )

"It's no problem." Lacus spoke before Kira could. "While you're here, you can help Kira with his book. I haven't had time to help him but he always finds time to help me." she smiled and Kira blushed.

"I-It's my job..." he stuttered weakly. It was his job to help Lacus for practice and concerts but that didn't count for all the times he helped her at home or around elsewhere.

"Kira!" Kira looked behind them and saw Mwu standing there with Murrue and Miriallia. Hm? It was weird to see Mir without Dearka. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Lacus nodded. Kira nodded back and got up to go see what was wrong.

The girls sat in silence for a moment.

"Soooo... You _reeally_ like Kira, hm?" Susume seemed to just be saying a statement she'd heard elsewhere.

"Oh yes. I care very deeply for him." Lacus smiled and nodded.

"Well then why don't you marry him?" Susume asked, leaning on the table.

"W-What?" Lacus blushed a deep red, flustered and caught off guard. Susume grinned.

"Kira will probably never get the courage to ask you in person. He's too shy so it might be up to you to move the conversation in that direction. You don't have to ask him, just... nudge him into asking you." Susume winked.

"I-I don't know... I.."

"Everything okay? You look red, Lacus." Kira came over suddenly and Lacus jumped.

"Everything's fine." she smiled, trying to force her blush down.

"Ah..Oh, Susume! Mwu says you'll have to leave soon but you can come back some other time." he said sadly.

"That's okay." Susume stood up and smiled. "I have to go anyway. I'll keep in touch. Here's my new cell phone, by the way." she handed him a piece of paper.

Susume walked away and then turned back just at the door. She waved to Kira and Lacus. She looked surprised suddenly and then Kira was tapped on the shoulder. The brunette turned and gasped loudly, finding his father there.

"Hey, dad." he greeted nervously.

"Kira, I know I must be annoying you so I came to talk civilized. Like a father and son should."

"Uh.. O-okay." Kira nodded and was dragged off by his father. Lacus smiled before being called away to go over the list of songs some more. However, Susume was still there, looking a bit surprised.

Her eyes were locked with crystal blue orbs. She smiled at Yzak, who was leaning on the wall in the back. He was caught off guard by such a natural and genuine smile and that made her laugh.

'Good bye, Yzak Joule.' she mouthed before waving and leaving the building.

* * *

Reb: Some of you may notice Susume is actually a character I made up for a completely different story with Yzak before. That story has a few more chaps done than I've posted but anyway.. I changed her hair color for this story. In my other story 'The World I Thought I Knew', Susume looked more like Cagalli, and in this one she's got black hair and green eyes. However, she has the same basic personality. I'm going to try and keep bringing her in so she doesnt seem like a useless character. -smile-


	12. Michael ‘Rau’ Creuset Reiz

**Disconnected**

Michael 'Rau' Creuset Reiz

Reb: Fanfiction is being dumb right now and hasn't been sending me updates or reviews. However, I did read all the reviews manually on the site. Sorry I didn't take time to reply. Anyway, I'm glad you all like Susume. If you really think she's meant for Yzak, you should check out The World I Thought I Knew where Yzak and Susume are the main characters. -smile-

* * *

"Have you ever been so nervous you got sick?"

"Once."

"What did you do about it?"

"I listened to sad music about getting dumped for two days."

"What?" Kira looked over at Susume who was tying her shoes.

"I had just been dumped and I had to go on stage. It made me nervous so I listened to sad music."

"Like what?"

"Backstreet Boys, mostly. Really good band, actually." Susume looked ahead at the wall with a thoughtful look on. "But why are you so nervous?"

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Kira crossed his arms.

"Uh.. No?"

"Exactly. Lacus is about to have the biggest concert of her career and with the stunt that Athrun pulled last time.. Is he here yet?" Kira asked.

"Calm down, Fido. I'll go find him." Susume smiled and walked out of Kira's room... right into Yzak Joule.

"Oh. Yzak, it's you." She rubbed her head.

"Susume." Yzak greeted. "Um...Did you need something?" he asked.

Susume had said 'I'll be in touch' but she'd basically come to live at the Clyne mansion for three days. Today was day two. In that time, she had more accidental run ins with Yzak than a fish had with water.

"Kira wanted to know if Athrun was here yet." Susume shrugged. "But if you were looking for me, you'll just have to accompany me to find out."

"I wasn't looking for..!"

"Sure, sure. Now let's go." Susume laughed lightly with a bright smile and took Yzak's hand to lead him down the hallway.

– – –

Susume walked around the building corner. She'd sent Yzak to check with the butlers to see if they'd let Athrun Zala into the house. However, it seemed unnecessary since she just found him.

"Athrun Zala." Susume called. Athrun jumped. He'd been tinkering with something. A green bird flew down from Kira's open bedroom window and landed on Athrun's shoulder.

"Yes?" Athrun asked, turning around with an 'I'm not doing anything suspicious' smile.

"What are you doing?" Susume asked. Behind Athrun's back was a camera. It had a ultra high, custom made zoom and lighting features. It seemed like a stealth camera. Was he going to stalk someone with that thing or try to shoot someone?

"I was... making sure my camera worked. Kira told you what was happening at the concert, right?" Athrun asked.

"Of course." Susume replied in a voice that clearly said she was offended he could think otherwise.

"I'm going to film it." Athrun smiled proudly.

"Does your wife know this?" Susume asked, walking around toward the camera.

"Not really. Then again, surprises were always my specialty." Athrun grinned.

"Hand over the camera, lover boy. Kira's looking for you." Susume held out her hand.

It took some fighting, but Susume finally got the camera away from Athrun and convinced him that Kira's confidence was much more important than some silly old camera. When Susume looked at the camera, she smirked. It was her lucky day.

'Sorry, Athrun. I don't think you're gonna get this camera back.' she thought evily.

– – –

Lacus opened her bedroom door only to be caught by a piece of paper floating to the ground. She looked at it in confusion before picking it up.

'Ah! A poem!' she smiled.

'_All out of letters_

_All out of time_

_Not out of love_

_But all out of rhyme._

_I'm giving you support._

_You better not suck._

_I've prepared a surprise._

_Good luck._

_r'_

She was both flattered and confused. What sort of surprise could it be talking about? Oh! Now was the perfect time to put the letters together!

"Lacus, it's time to go. Are you ready?" Kira called. He was stepping out of his room with Athrun.

"Oh. I-I'm ready!" She quickly put the letter on her desk and frowned. It would have to wait till after the concert, she supposed.

– – –

"She'll think you're acting weird if you keep pacing like that, Kira." Athrun advised.

"Kira's acting weird?" Lacus's normal happy voice asked as the pink haired princess walked into the backstage area.

"I'm just nervous." Kira smiled. It showed he was nervous too.

"I always knew you weren't cut out for show business." a snide voice replied.

All heads turned to greet Rau Le Creuset. He had his traditional black sunglasses on and his smirk. He was wearing a jacket with some faux, or what they hoped was faux, fur on it's collar.

"Mr. Creuset?" Lacus asked.

"Shani called me. He said he'd told you everything.. Yet you still call me that. I'm starting to wonder just what he told you." Rau lightly pulled off his glasses and turned his blue eyes up to look directly into theirs.

"Hey, you're...!" Athrun began.

"You can call me Michael Reiz." Rau nodded toward Lacus, who was shocked.

"Mr... Michael?" she asked tentatively. She couldn't believe it.

"Yes. The man responsible for trying to break up this happy couple, not only once, but several times." Shani stepped into view a good 10 feet from Rau.

Kira glared at Rau. He'd always known he disliked Rau but now he knew this. Michael. Lacus's old producer. The very same man who had tried to convince Lacus that Kira was bad for her career and that Kira would not like to have to move around constantly to be with her. The same man who sent his adoptive son to get close to Lacus and tear them apart. The man who had done everything in his conniving little mind to ruin their relationship... and yet... They were still together.

Kira opened his mouth to tell Rau to get out, but someone else spoke first.

"Mr. Creuset.. Or Mr. Reiz, whichever you are... I need you to answer only one question." Lacus was looking at the floor, her concert dress ruffling around the collar. "Why do you dislike Kira so much?"

Rau scoffed lightly and smiled before dropping it for a serious look.

"Miss Clyne, as your producer, I had been leading your career for years. When you told me about Mr. Yamato I was almost glad for you. But you kept mentioning that you wanted to bring him on our team and you even wanted him to have a say in what you did with your career. He was threatening the position I had built up." Rau replied like it was obvious.

"But he was like a cockroach." Rau continued. "He came back to you and eventually, you fired me. You believed his stories over mine and I lost out on my job. Do you know how frustrating it is to go from the producer of Lacus Clyne to sitting on the benches of society?"

"So you took it out on Kira?" Lacus asked angrily.

"I suppose I did blame him... just a little bit." Rau smirked.

"Get out." Everyone was surprised to hear the hateful words coming from Lacus. "I don't ever want to see your face, or hear your voice, or even think of you, ever again. You are banned from being backstage at anything I may perform. I will get a restraining order if I must."

"It seems little Lacus has grown up, finally." Rau laughed.

"I'll say it once more. You are not welcome here." Lacus glared at the man, tears in her eyes.

Kira wrapped his arms around her. He tilted his head slightly and motioned to Rau with his eyes. Four security guards came out and forced Rau from the concert grounds. All the way, he was declaring that Kira would be the end of Lacus Clyne.

Shani looked sadly from where his 'father' was to where the couple was standing, Lacus crying slightly.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance just before the concert." He bowed to the whole group before he turned to leave.

"Wait! Shani!" Kira's voice stopped him. "At least stay for the concert."

Shani was shocked, to say the least. Kira just smiled at him in a comforting manner. He was willingly giving permission to Shani. To the man who tried to end his relationship. No. That was Rau. Shani smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

– – –

"You gonna be okay, now?" Kira asked. Mwu stood behind him.

"Yea. I'll be fine. It all just caught me off guard. He was always such a nice producer." Lacus nodded, frowning.

"Hey now!" Mwu cut in. "No frowning. Your fans will see it and then what will you do? Come on. Big smiles." Mwu smiled brightly and then hugged her.

"Good luck." he nodded.

"Yea, good luck." Kira smiled encouragingly. For some reason, when Kira said those words Lacus was reminded of the poem.

But Kira had not prepared a surprise for the concert as far as she could tell. Shani had gotten Rau to come and confess everything. That was a big surprise. Was the romantic poet actually Shani?

Lacus put a smile on her face before she hugged Kira and then walked to her starting position for the concert.

* * *

Reb: This story is coming to a close soon. I can see it lasting only one more chapter.. or maybe two if it's lucky and I get some wonderful inspiration to make it longer.

Anyway, next chapter: It's time for the big concert and Lacus's secret admirer isn't quite done with his love notes. And.. what's Susume doing up in the lights?


	13. All's Well That Ends Well

**Disconnected**

All's Well that Ends Well

Reb: I've discovered yet another new character. Her name is Shiho Hahnenfuss. I'm surprised because her profile said she never had dialog but she has fanbases. I will say this again, politely, -ahem- **I have never seen Gundam SEED Destiny**. Thank You. -smile-

On with the next chapter! -grin grin- -happy happy-

– – –

Susume sat with her back against the stage wall. She put the camera put before her face and practiced just how far she could zoom in and out. She pushed all the buttons that looked safe and avoided the record button. Beside her was a balloon that was tied to a box with a letter taped to it.

She made a 'hm' noise and tweaked the lighting on the camera. Suddenly a face was seen in the camera's view. Susume smiled. The person was completely across the large room but she could see them like they were right in front of her through this camera. She followed the crystal blue orbs as they walked.

The silver haired bodyguard stopped walking and looked right at the camera. Susume gasped and closed the camera. When she looked up, Yzak was almost right next to her. Wow, he walked fast.

"H-Hi." she greeted with a grin.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Yzak asked, motioning toward the balloon and camera.

"Nothing." Susume stood up, picking up the balloon. "Oh! Yzak, Kira asked me to do something for him but I can't carry the camera and the balloon up the ladder. Could you help me?"

Yzak was wary but took the camera from her. Susume walked to the ladder that led up into the lights and gave Yzak a 'trust me' look. As they climbed up into the rafters, they could hear a commotion backstage. They heard the voice of Rau Le Creuset and even Shani.

Yzak had been forced to climb after Susume and so he tried to keep his view down. He was blushing because she was wearing shorts, not a skirt, but it was still a view.

"Okay, now, I'll tell you the plan. Kira gave me this and told me..." Susume leaned in next to Yzak to whisper the plan in his ear so that the other worker that was up here wouldn't hear her.

Yzak blushed and covered his face with his hand. He nodded at the plan but couldn't stop from blushing. He cursed himself.

"Yzak, you look red. Ah! You're blushing!" Susume smiled childishly. "Did I embarrass you?" she laughed softly.

"No. I just got dizzy and.." Yzak tried to cover up his actions, removing his hand from his face so he could talk properly.

"Yea, yea." Susume leaned in as though to whisper more of the plan but kissed Yzak instead.

– – –

With Lacus gone to wait for her cue, Kira looked up at Susume. She should be in the rafters somewhere around.. Oh!

Kira wore a slightly smug smile. It seemed Susume and Yzak had gotten pretty close in the last few days. Now that they were the only two up on that particular rafter, they seemed to be kissing a lot.

Kira laughed to himself and Athrun gave him a confused look.

– – –

"Ah!" Susume pulled away from Yzak. "The music's starting." she looked down below and saw the concert had indeed begun. The lights dimmed to get the audiences attention.

Yzak pouted lightly. Susume laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh come on, I have a job to do. And so do you." she reminded him.

"Whatever." Yzak sat cross legged in the middle of the rafter with the camera with Susume squatting beside him.

– – –

Halfway through the concert, Lacus had just finished her song to the applause of the audience. She smiled, sweating lightly.

"Thank you!" she called out to the audience. "Let me say, it gives me great pleasure to be able to say hello to people all through the colonies and over the world. I never imagined I'd get a chance like this."

The mid-concert speech, the first time Lacus had spoken to her audience, would be interrupted by something much more interesting however, if Susume had anything to say about it. Yzak clicked a button on the camera and a wire hooked to it activated.

"I.. Hm?" Lacus noticed her audience was murmuring to itself a bit louder than before. What? What was going on? Some people were pointing to the big screen behind Lacus and the singer turned around. The screen was a camera fixed on following a balloon.

Athrun tapped Kira on the shoulder and pointed into the rafters where Yzak was holding the camera. Kira looked horrified and then hid his face in his hands before hiding in Athrun's back. Cagalli rushed up, late because of auditions, and tried asking Athrun what was wrong with her brother. Athrun just shrugged with a smile.

Tilting her head in confusion, Lacus looked for the balloon. She found it falling on a direct course to her. When it got to her level, she plucked it from the air and undid the balloon. As the red balloon floated back into the rafters, Lacus opened the letter.

The camera, which Lacus had forgotten about, zoomed in to read the letter over her shoulder.

'I know we've only known each other for a year or two, but it feels like I've known you forever, no matter how cliched that sounds. We've struggled and we've hurt. I've felt used, rejected, jealousy, and anger. However, throughout this relationship, what I've felt most is love. So here's one last poem in the series. And this gift is for you... read the poem first.'

The poem was written on the back of the letter.

'_I've wasted time._

_Taken time to see._

_I beg your forgiveness,_

_I'm not down on one knee,_

_But I have to ask_

_Will you marry me?'_

Lacus gasped and the camera zoomed out just a bit to see the gift. Lacus had tears in her eyes as she read how it was signed. 'S-t-r-i-k-e-r'. Lacus looked to the side of the stage where Kira was trying to hide behind Athrun but Athrun was making it difficult.

The audience, females mostly, made a loud 'Aww'. Lacus sniffled as she opened the box and, with a big smile on her tearing face, she pulled out a ring. She slipped it on her finger and the audience cheered as Lacus looked over at Kira again. He smiled, blushing like crazy.

"Talk about a 'must see concert'." Susume laughed. "Sorry folks. Lacus is going to have to take her break a bit early." Susume's voice echoed over the stadium, picked up on all the cameras. Yzak had turned off theirs and let the other cameramen do their jobs.

Lacus hurried offstage and hugged Kira. One cameraman had the right position to follow her.

"Kira!" she cried, nodding her head into his shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you I was sending the poems earlier.." Kira apologized. Lacus shook her head.

"I don't care. I knew it had to be you." she smiled. "I..Of course I'll marry you." she laughed in her happiness and Kira smiled.

He gave Lacus a kiss, the audience making that 'Aw' noise again but they didn't care, and Athrun stepped between them and the camera. The concert was live but they still started putting commercials up to give Lacus her break.

– – –

Sai Argyle had begun to cough. He was home sick with the flu and had been watching the concert.

"I can't believe it.. Kira actually..."

– –

Tolle, off in his new home, jumped in the air and cheered. His friends, who were over, gave him strange looks.

"Come on Tolle. We were all waiting for it but aren't you overdoing it?"

"Heck no! Kira was my best friend in highschool. I never thought he'd get the courage to ask her. This is like.. A right of passage for him!" Tolle's smile was huge.

"No way!? You knew Kira?!"

– –

A girl scoffed and glared at the tv she'd been watching the concert on. A group of people were also standing and watching it.

"How romantic!" some girls sighed.

The men in the group were complimenting Kira and the girls were fawning over him. Just what was so special about him!?

"F-Flay, where did you go?" Kuzzey's voice rang over the crowd.

"Hmpf." Flay turned and shoved her way out of the crowd. "Come on Kuzzey. I don't want to watch idiots getting married." she took his hand and began to walk. Kuzzey was confused but followed anyway. He hadn't seen what was on the tv.

– –

Backstage, Cagalli and Athrun were congratulating the new couple. Even Shani nodded his approval. Kira and Lacus both gasped as arms hugged them both at once.

"Miss Clyne, I'd like to apologize for what I may have thought about you when I first met you." It was Mr. Ulen. "If Kira ever does something wrong to you, just let me know." he winked at her.

"D-Dad!" Kira whined. Ulen laughed before he was smacked upside the head by his wife. Kira smiled and Via returned it.

"I'm so happy for you." she bowed her head to them both. Cagalli shrugged and quickly moved to hug her mother. Via made the note that it seemed Cagalli was only nice to her when people were getting married.

– – –

"The internet is raving about them. The news hounds them. They can't get a moments peace and they've hardly been married! You know who they are. The best proposal in the history of music as we know it, the Music Award goes to Miss Lacus Clyne and her new husband, Kira Yamato!" Miriallia Haw was proud to be the announcer at a music award ceremony. Especially to be able to be the first to announce her friends as a new couple.

Thousands of cheers erupted from the audience as Lacus walked on stage holding Kira's hand. Miriallia wasn't surprised to see they were both nervous and she backed offstage right into her very own new husband.

"A truly genius introduction." Dearka smiled.

"Ya right." Mir crossed her arms and Dearka pouted. Not again! Miriallia laughed and kissed him. "You don't have to compliment me every time I get off camera."

Dearka just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Lacus was giving her acceptance speech when Kira looked over the crowd and saw someone in the front of the audience. He smiled at them. Yzak Joule was holding the hand of Susume Naegino and they were both here to support Lacus and Kira.

When Yzak caught Kira's stare, he blushed lightly and Susume laughed at him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I've read several online forums about me." Lacus smiled. "And yes, Kira is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

She thought she was finished when she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! And Kira's book will be on sale next Tuesday." she smiled. That was another highly talked about topic wherever you looked. Kira blushed but Lacus just giggled and the crowd cheered.

– – –

Dainty hands held the hard bound book. 'Connections: by Kira Yamato'. The front cover was flipped and the first page read 'Dedicated to my wife, Lacus Clyne, my friends and all our fans.'

"You're reading it again?" Kira asked, walking up to the couch where Lacus sat. She shook her head.

"I just like looking through it. Especially this part..." Lacus flipped to the back of the book. This book covered their entire struggling relationship from beginning in the chat room to the ending where they got married. Just after the book said 'The End' was a series of pages.

The eight pages held one poem each. The seven letters of 'striker' and the final poem signed 'S-t-r-i-k-e-r'. An overall beautifully written book but it was nothing like the actual feel of living the events written.

"The poems? But you have those in your room, don't you?"

"Yea, but I like holding the book while I read them. This entire book is filled with your emotions, your feelings, and it just makes the poems seem... brighter." Lacus responded.

"I guess so." Kira snaked an arm around her and Lacus smiled.

It had been six months since their marriage and the book was published. Lacus took Kira's free hand with hers and set them both on her stomach.

Lacus was a singer. Athrun and Cagalli were actors. Miriallia was a famous reporter. His father was a scientist. His mother ran cosmetics. And Kira.. Kira was an author. And soon, he'd be a father too.

– – –

THE END

Reb: Ah, you have any idea how hard it was to figure out how to end this? -headache-

Lana: at least you finished it. Finally.

Reb: Ah! The last two chapters of this story made me nervous because I lost the list of poems I was going to use. I was panicking like 'omg, I lost the 'r' and 'striker' poems!' Everyone was looking at me funny. But Jess found them!

Jess: I knew I put them somewhere.

Reb: -hugs jess- And when I got them back, I had a burst of inspiration and just finished off the last two chapters really quick! But I didn't want to post them too close together.. Besides, is being a drag right now and is still not sending me alerts. -shrug- Anyway, I hope you liked it! -big smiles-

Jess: I like the part where Susume and Yzak get up in the rafters and just start making out.

Reb: -smile- Also, I'll be posting another chapter after this with the lyrics for Flying Angel and all the poems Kira wrote. Also, there will be a link in my profile, when the next chp is posted, that will let you hear the song sung.


	14. Author's Promise

Reb: Okay guys, as promised, there should be a url in my profile that will take you to a youtube video of me singing. Sorry it took so long. -bows- Gomen Nasai. and gomen if I forgot some words, I lost the lyrics actually so um.. I can't post them. ::blushu:: I switched computers about a month back and lost a few things, not much, but a few.

Also, I know I said I'd post all the poems here but... I'm awfully tired from work and so I'm feeling lazier than usual and probably wont get around to it very soon. (I'm moving.)

Well... anyway, Thank you all for your continued reviewing and love. Hope your ears don't hate me after I sing for you. Ttyl!

-Reb


End file.
